


мир Макара

by chrrrdd



Category: Original Work
Genre: Detectives, Explicit Language, Gen, Russia, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:34:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28393197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chrrrdd/pseuds/chrrrdd
Summary: приключения дальнобойщика и детектива, попавших в неожиданную ситуацию с неожиданным концом.





	1. встреча противоположностей

Дальнобойщик, как самый ответственный человек на Земле, никогда не оставлял своё любимое транспортное средство без присмотра. И в единственный раз, когда ему пришлось вылезти из своего грузовика на одном привале, у него слили почти весь бак бензина. Шум на остановке стоял такой, что и концерты самых заявленных громких артистов и рядом не стояли. Никто не признавался в содеянном, и дальнобойщик, оставив всех с головной болью, удалился в закат, в неизвестный ему же городок. В этом городке заведовал всеми делами несчастных жителей один детектив, попавший в ту глушь по чистой случайности. Выбора у него не было, да и привязался он к этим «дуракам», и пришлось остаться.  
Чуть ли не каждый день к детективу приходили престарелые люди, желавшие узнать, куда пропали их очки, сидящие на их же лбу, или пенсия, которую они запрятали в свой же ларчик. Такие глупости были привычными для пробывшего в городке глупцов уже несколько лет. Но приезд дальнобойщика в проклятое агентство по расследованию тайн было чем-то новым.  
С первого взгляда они невзлюбили друг друга, но отвращение в лице детектива словно сняло рукой — он приободрился, и при виде столь крупного, но мягкого по виду мужчины на пороге, нельзя было хмуриться. Как-никак, наконец-то новое дело и что-то новое для работы мозгов — после двух с половиной лет в этом месте будешь рад и странно выглядящему иностранцу, которого неясно как занесло в столь отдалённую местность. 

— Ты тут главный, чертила волосатый? Следователь, детектив? Руку протяни помощи, мне нужно одного урода найти – соляру спиздили, — возглас только-только прибывшего на место водителя пробудил во всех сидящих в здании разум, ведь таких криков не было слышно со времён перестройки, — помоги, брат.

— Я польщён Вашим появлением, честное слово, но не могли бы Вы вести себя поскромнее? Тут сидят престарелые люди, которые хотят разобраться со своими насущными проблемами. И Вы не первый в очереди, уж извините. — сперва слегка обрадовавшийся, сидящий напротив входа детектив тактично ответил грубому и слегка обнаглевшему мужчине. После стольких лет в заточении с ничем не примечательными людьми, этот контрастный мужчина был как глоток свежего воздуха; но один взгляд на его недовольное лицо забил гвоздями окно в этой идиллии и пришлось вновь вдыхать противный воздух, уже переполненный вонью старого затхлого материала, из которого было сделано в этом кабинете всё, кроме детектива и вставшего посреди кабинета только недавно прибывшего гостя. — Ладно, раз Вы столь вспыльчивы и нетерпеливы, то позвольте представиться – я частный детектив, по имени Владимир Сокольский. К Вашим услугам, так сказать.

— Ты, дорогой мой, зубы мне не заговаривай. Я хочу убраться отсюда, да поскорее. Мне и твоё имя не важно, давай разберёмся кто есть кто, и я уеду отсюда.

Их знакомство не было приятным, не давало никакого повода для взаимоуважения — Владимиру было охотнее свою «дворянскую» снисходительность проявить в разговоре с простыми областными людьми, чем с таким, по его мнению, безалаберным и неприятным на первый взгляд человеком. Но если бы следователь не ответил на его просьбу, то, скорее всего, на всех в этом помещении бы обрушилась волна крика, совмещённого с нецензурной бранью и, конечно, больше всего пришлось бы поплатиться самому заведующему фирмой. Поэтому, без лишних разговоров, Сокольскому пришлось практически выгонять людей из помещения для того, чтобы наедине обсудить с приезжим не пойми откуда гостем все детали столь важного и требующего тщательного анализа ограбления. 

— Не могли бы Вы представиться? Мне нужно завести дело. — спокойно произнёс детектив, щипнув свой нос после сказанных слов – уж больно сухим оказался воздух из-за летнего периода засухи. Такое было здесь каждый год с начала летоисчисления, что не могло не огорчать. Все люди, живущие в этой местности, уже привыкли к сухости в носу, а Владимиру не приходилось такое по вкусу, и всё летнее время ему приходилось мучаться.

— Давай без этих бумажек, а. Нахер мне, а тем более тебе, это надо? Мы же не будем с этим разбираться дольше дня, да? – ответил с некой претензией новоприбывший, вечно пытающийся пригвоздить детектива к стене своим взглядом. Из-за противостояния двух сил, спокойства и столь неугомонного буйства, в комнате накалилась напряжённая обстановка, на которую детектив обращал внимание, но не старался указать на неё, ведь, скорее всего «соперник» не окажется тем, кто обратил бы на такое внимание. Раз ему нужно было получить что-то конкретное, то он получил бы это любой ценой – неудивительно. 

— Может мы обойдёмся без грубости? Я всё равно хотел бы знать Ваше имя. Мне же нужно как-то к Вам обращаться, не так ли? – не давая слабину, Владимир продолжал выпрашивать у гостя его имя, даже если оно не было столь важным. В любом случае, для нормальной коммуникации ему нужно знать имя, даже из уважения. Каким бы ни был упёртым клиент, нужно было усмирить его пыл и привести общение в порядок. 

— Да чтоб тебя… Ладно, Макар я, Боголюбов, епаш мать... – раздражённо произнёс дальнобойщик, уже откровенно уставший от таких наглых и продолжающихся вопросов от проклятого детектива, который доставал своими вопросами. Зачем ему это надо? Что такого интересного в имени обычного русского мужика, который пришёл на несколько часов, даже не на день или неделю?

— Спасибо, я признателен. Начнём расследование, да? – следователь вздохнул, поправил рубашку и указал гостю на стул, стоящий по другую сторону стола. – Итак, где всё произошло?

— Где-то на тыща четырёхсотом километре, рядом с Ростовом. От вашего-то захолустья это вообще недалеко, о чём говорить. Я остановился по делам сходить, в первый раз за тыщу километров, а меня так обокрали, что за уроды у вас здесь? – возмущённо говорил Макар, нахмурив брови и усаживаясь удобнее в не столь мягкий стул. Его взгляд бегал по стене, находившейся за спиной Владимира. Там находилась магнитная доска, на которой был лишь один календарь, и тот на прошлый год – запылённый. На таком же запыленном поддоне доски лежали всего два маркера – красный и чёрный. Рядом, на тумбочке, судя по всему, с документами, стояла деревянная корзинка, в которой находилось 5-7 магнитов. 

— Понял, спасибо. Днём же, буквально недавно? Даже не знаете кто? — с долькой интереса спросил Сокольский, сам впивающийся взглядом в лицо приезжего. Столь расходящееся с первым впечатлением поведение смутило детектива, но не настолько, чтобы сильно удивиться этому. Он лишь с энтузиазмом разглядывал все морщинки, складки на лице сидящего напротив мужчины; приятный по внешности мужчина должен был обрадовать, скорее, хорошим обращением к собеседнику, а не беспутным выговором, блещущим неуважением. Одежда на госте была не столь удивляющей взор: обычная белая хлопковая футболка, шорты светло-синего цвета, а обувь была не видна, но если бы давался шанс предположить, то, скорее всего, это дешёвые кроссовки или пляжные тапочки с рынка. 

— Конечно не знаю, что за тупой вопрос? Я только видел, как выезжала чёрная мелкая машинка с парковки, так-то ничего не знаю. Откуда я бы видел? Всех спросил, перекричал, а они молчали как ироды, вот я и поехал в самую ближнюю деревушку. – пыл Боголюбова остыл, даже его лицо, укрытое пеленой пота, перестало пылать огнём, и краснота спала. 

— Чёрная машина, седан, у Ростова и... Ладно, мы с этим поработаем. Есть какие-то детали? 

— Ты издеваешься? Я видел только свой открытый бак, и как соляра потекла, больше ниче не видел, я матерью клянусь. 

— А, я не догадался… Прошу прощения. Не против выйти на улицу? Я лишь хочу осмотреть Вашу прекрасную машину, Макар.

При выходе на улицу Владимиру пришлось потереть глаза – смена света не пошла на пользу зрению и так плохо видящему мужчине. От жары совсем не хотелось работать, даже думать о работе, но приходилось идти и видеть расплывчатые от поднимавшейся с асфальта жары фигуры людей, медленно шатавшихся, вечно перетаскивающих вещи с места на место. Местные кочевники иногда заглядывали и к детективу «в гости» с разными проблемами, но иногда до ужаса схожими, если приглядеться. Бесконечные просьбы о том, чтобы разъяснить отношения с соседями за забором, забравшими чужие носки. Таких проблем было куча, но отказывать у Владимира не хватало совести, и он, как самый справедливый человек, продолжал разбираться в каждом таком деле и искать трусы в горошек у еле знакомых ему людей.  
Протухшая рыба, валяющаяся поблизости в какой-то помойке, пахла слишком контрастно для окружающего сухого воздуха. Ни облачка не было на небе. Ни души, глядящей на сокровище Макара — его грузовик, отблёскивавший ярко и настойчиво. Боголюбов был истинно предан своему транспортному средству и необъяснимо сильно любил его, заботясь и не давая испачкаться. Этот случай с солярой был настолько редким, что был буквально первым за историю взаимоотношений махины и Макара. Именно в ней заключался весь его мир.  
Просыхая на солнце, свисал с нити, натянутой между окнами, большой кусок ткани, напоминавший одеяло или простыню, но такую продырявленную, словно в неё стреляли или проехались по ней на машине с шипованной резиной. Эта ткань тихо развевалась по ветру, с какой-то неясной стати нашедшему на засохшую и жаркую территорию. Он освежал, немного прояснял ум Владимира и остужал пыл Макара. Противно отдавал запах рыбы из соседней лавочки, которая, по счастливой случайности, располагалась прямо напротив, и частенько детектив оставлял лишнюю тысячу за экзотическую рыбку, которой хотелось чуть ли не каждую неделю, да и к тому же помногу. 

— О чём расскажете? Всё ещё не помните, кто пришёл по Ваше топливо, да?

— Еб- Тьфу на тебя, а! Я что, на допрос пришёл? Мама родная, я тебе сказал, что не помню, значит я и не вспомню, ты, собака волосатая!

— Извините, честное слово, не знал, что у Вас такое. Тогда, можно средство-то транспортное осмотреть? Уж больно интересно, есть ли что-то интересное или нет.

— Господи, делай что хочешь, гитара ты бесструнная, а! Только не смей касаться её внутри, или я тебя прибью, усёк? 

— Конечно, конечно. Никаких проблем. 

Детектив подошёл к металлическому, ярко отблёскивающему на солнце баку, который пах не столь приятно, чтобы близко подносить столь опытное и научно-сложенное лицо. Он пригляделся, пытаясь отыскать какие-нибудь отпечатки пальцев на такой особенной поверхности. Не нужно было даже и напрягать зрение, чтобы увидеть отпечаток руки, но что-то заставило засомневаться

— Простите за наглость, не могли бы Вы подойти сюда, поближе? — произнёс Владимир, уже присевший на корточки, всё сильнее вглядываясь в металлическую поверхность.

После этих слов, с громким вздохом, Макар подошёл ближе, осуждающе глянул в глаза партнёру по раскрытию дела и, откашлявшись, махнул головой, словно спрашивая «и зачем?».

— Можете руку поднести? Очень нужно, решается судьба. 

Макар поднёс руку и, к огромному сожалению обоих, стоявших рядом, она оказалась точь-в-точь похожей на отпечаток. Разочарование накрыло Владимира с ног до головы, и он приступил к решительному шагу — дальнейшему обследованию машины.  
Безусловно, его питал некоторый страх, ведь не столь уравновешенный собеседник мог прибить в любой момент за одно дыхание в сторону машины. Как понял детектив, единственным счастьем гостя была эта многотонная машина, с глупыми фарами, но отчищенной настолько, что блестели даже те части, которые должны были быть матовыми. Накалённая обстановка будто разогрела машину — нет, это была погода, бушующая всю неделю, начиная с понедельника. В субботний и, по плану, выходной день все планировали отдохнуть, но столь непредвиденная ситуация стала огнём, заполыхавшим в момент и, конечно же, распространившимся везде. При такой жаре не было никакого желания что-то делать, но раз работа требовала — детективу придётся мучаться до последнего.  
Макар же, дорогой наш гость, всё думал о произошедшем. Он злился, его переполняли все эмоции, которые могли наполнить горячую и разгорячённую голову. Он не замечал, как тянется время вокруг него, ведь пока он думал о сотне вариантов внешности преступника, скрывшегося на чёрной никчёмной машинке, которой даже и соляра вряд ли понадобится. Может, этот идиот проспорил в карты на какое-то глупое желание, по типу «украсть у самого лучшего дальнобойщика всё топливо», или просто подумал, что на отполированной машине может ездить лишь какой-то идиот, который пешком попрётся за тридцать километров за чёртовым жизненно необходимым топливом для любимой машины. Сам Боголюбов, конечно, был и первым типом, и вторым. Для своей бесценной ласточки он, безусловно, мог пойти и на край свет за необходимым пайком. 

— Знаете, я так и не нашёл ничего пригодного. Может завтра попробуем? Извините, я сегодня вовсе не в себе. После такого времени работы с бессмысленными запросами я вовсе растерял свои навыки. — с неким оттенком стыда произнёс Владимир, скользящий руками по своей головёшке, медленно и верно раскалывающей от странной и давящей головной боли. Проносящийся мимо поток ветра слегка отсрочил ответ собеседника. Он был будто отвлекающим манёвром, привлечённым для разрядки ситуации.  
— Боже, да чёрт с тобой! Я сделаю всё, заплачу все деньги на этой Земле, лишь бы узнать, какая ползучая тварь решилась провернуть такой тупой поступок, клянусь! — вспыльчиво и контрастно воскликнул Макар, сжавший руки в кулаки и старавшийся всеми силами себя сдерживать, не срываться. Вновь пронёсшийся ветер лишь сильнее разжёг огонь, но, скорее всего к счастью, не страсти, а злости, искренней ненависти к ситуации. 

«Напарники» прошли обратно, в здание агентства, уже проветренного за тридцать с чем-то минут — никто здесь не следил за временем никогда, кроме зимы. Оба уселись за те же места, что и прежде, но стояло столь напряжённое молчание, что некомфортно было обоим, но Макару, конечно, в меньшей степени. Владимир, безусловно, должен был сохранять свою непоколебимость до предела, что и пришлось делать. Для начала он стал оглядывать собственный кабинет, который видел больше полутысячи раз, но в этот раз он вглядывался всюду, лишь бы не встретиться взглядом с разгорячившимся и разочарованным гостем, который одним своим видом показывал свою ненависть и к этому месту, и к тем людям, которые были причастны к этой ситуации. Происходящее вокруг казалось столь невозможным после прошедшего времени в заточении у однотипных людей с такими же однотипными вопросами и просьбами. Голова стала раскалываться и, судя по всему, пора было переключить внимание на что-то другое.


	2. дорога к выходу

Владимир стал думать о том, насколько же сильно такой человек как Макар влюблён в свою машину. Почему ему приходится переживать такую сильную обиду на того, кто посмел украсть злосчастную соляру из его «малышки», ведь он же не выглядел как такого характера мужчина? Если бы он просто остановился чуть дальше от того места, то этот инцидент бы даже не случился, и сейчас не пришлось бы ответственному детективу мучаться от головной боли из-за криков, напряжения в комнате. Проклясть того человека, что сотворил такое глупое преступление по отношению к такому человеку, как Макар, было мало. Детектив продолжал думать о том, как узнать хоть что-то о правонарушителе, ведь даже не было доступа к каким-то вещам, о которых могла знать полиция, в которой его не примут в таком положении; свою лицензию Сокольский не успел поменять, да и не видел в этом смысла, раз работал в такой дрянной конторе, где деньги получал только из рук в руки, даже не думая о том, что могу давно уехать. Он мог смотаться давно из этого городка, где нет никакой интересной работы, нет смысла оставаться; но продолжалась та же канитель: изо дня в день нужно было выслушивать идиотские проблемы людей без собственной головы на плечах. Конечно, если бы к нему пришли и попросили о помощи в более серьёзном месте, то он бы без единого вопроса всполошился и восстановил лицензию, собрал все свои вещи за пять минут, и первым автобусным рейсом вылетел в Ростов, чтобы уже оттуда сбежать куда подальше. Он растерял желание работать в какой-то хорошей компании, но всё так же мечтал раскрывать преступления самых отпетых мошенников, которые только могут быть на этой планете. Хотелось ему и душевного спокойствия, и некого экстрима, интересных исследований. Как жаль, что для него это было просто неосуществимо.  
Почему же был огорчён Макар, который даже не был Богом любим? Понятное дело, в большинстве из-за такого глупого инцидента. Его машину, — самую дорогую для него, ценную и всем сердцем любимую малышку, — словно ограбили, хотя, какое словно? Такое отношение к его любимой было просто недопустимо. За что нужно было сливать всё топливо именно у него, именно из такой прекрасной машины? Судя по всему, она просто покорила преступников, ведь Макара она в своё время очаровала. Так тесно он связал свою жизнь с ней, что просто не видел жизни без неё; почти каждый день его первой мыслью была встреча с любимой, и заканчивался день мечтаниями о том, что когда-нибудь он уедет в кругосветное путешествие и покажет своей малышке все красоты мира. Конечно, он любил её и не видел смысла искать себе другую спутницу, ведь эта его никогда не предаст. С таким большим приобретением пришла и большая ответственность — он избегал любых аварийных мест, ездил только по платным дорогам и не любил дожди, объездные дороги. Конечно, Макар и обхаживал её — поил самым вкусным топливом, натирал воском, часто менял масло и чистил салон, чтобы ничего не испортить. В любом случае, его платоническая любовь к этой машине ничуть не угасала, только расцветала и наполнялась красками. Если бы не та встреча с ней в автосалоне, то ничего прекрасного между ними никогда могло не произойти всего того, что было между ними.  
Боголюбов мыслями своими притушил пыл и громко выдохнул. Ради благого дела лучше просто переступить через себя, через ненависть к таким глупостям и продолжить расследование. Ради мести, ради счастья и самого Макара, и его возлюбленной. Но, как только тот хотел что-то произнести, раздался стук в дверь и вошёл высокий парень.

— Не отвлекаю, Владимир?

Это был один из местных умников, который, конечно же, адекватно мог относиться к простым вещам, для которых не нужно было прибегать к помощи частного детектива.

— Здравствуй, Владислав. Если Макар будет не против, то можно и поговорить.

Макар тихо кивнул, выражая согласие на такое, хотя, если бы был разгорячён, то сам бы вышвырнул парня за порог. Владимир благодарно кивнул в ответ, позволяя себе пустить улыбочку. Если бы тому и надо было взглотнуть воздуха, то этим воздухом и был Владислав.

— Я просто… проведать Вас. Моя матушка, не серчайте, совсем что-то... — Владислав прервался, огляделся и чуть тише начал говорить, даже понимая, что никто ничего не расскажет, — ну, кукухой едет. Как-то я боюсь за неё, как бы хуже ей не было, я-т её люблю всем сердцем, а она… Тю, не знаю. Хотел бы Вашего совета, совсем не понимаю чего делать…

Макар прислушивался к разговору, пока оглядывал офис детектива. Комната, где стояло четыре небольших и мягких дивана, была покрыта пылью. Сквозь жалюзи проходил всё тот же яркий солнечный свет, который обдавал даже внутри помещения теплом. На таком моменте дальнобойщик решил выйти в уборную, чтобы отвести душу и умыться, взглянуть на себя. В туалете, к удивлению, всё было чисто и цивильно — туалетная бумага, отмытое зеркало, ничуть не запылённый унитаз; судя по всему, именно это место могло быть самым востребованным, по сравнению с комнатой ожидания.   
Подняв крышку и стульчак унитаза, Боголюбов опять удивился чистоте. Почему же была так запущена та комнатка с диванами? Хотя, наверняка не ему судить за это детектива. Как только в унитаз потекла струя, дальнобойщик смог по-настоящему расслабиться, ведь держал всё это в себе полчаса. Что самое странное, это место стало чувствоваться более родным. Может, это «гостеприимность» Владимира, может просто весь этот город дураков был приятен сердцу. Почему толчок растрогал такого человека, как Макар, даже он сам не знал, но как только застегнул ширинку, смыл за собой и помыл руки, то взглянул в зеркало. Всё тот же обиженный вандалами большой мужик. Всё те же небритые усы с бородой, из-за которых он выглядел то ли как Троцкий, то ли как простой и добродушный русский мужчина. Он и мог быть простодушным, если бы не его внешность, говорившая о том, что он сбежал откуда-то с гор — он был похож на быка. Обычный домашний человек, широкоплечий, кареглазый, немного пухлый; о таком человеке обычно у всех складывается впечатление, что тот добрый, приятный и щедрый. Да, таким Макар и был, но только к самым близким. Теперь, только к своей родной малышке.   
Плеснув на лицо водой, Макар потёр руки друг о дружку и вышел из уборной в эту запылённую комнатушку. На секунду он поймал на себе взгляд детектива, который продолжал разговаривать с гостем. За это время, не столь долгое, дальнобойщик уже, кажется, прижился к месту, не чувствовал себя лишним.

— Макар, не трудно Вам ответить на несколько вопросов? — обратился к мужчине Владимир, указывая на стул, стоящий рядом с тем, на котором сидел Владислав. 

— Ну, валяй, — произнёс с некой наглостью в голосе Макар, усевшийся на стул и закинувший ногу на другую, — чё теперь надо?

— У Вас есть знакомые или родственники, которые работают в полиции? 

— У меня... У меня есть! Только если матушка не вспылит, опять... — воскликнул парнишка, сидящий рядом. Он немного боялся Макара, который для него выглядел слишком грозно и нагло, вспыльчиво. Скорее всего, он просто боялся того, что могло бы привести к разногласиям. 

— У меня-т? Тю, вся семья менты… Шучу. Нет никого. Да и если есть, чего от них толку? Я с ними не общался сто лет, если не двести от роду. — нахмурившись проговорил Макар и почесал и так расчёсанное колено.

— Так, ладно... Владислав, можешь связаться с ними? У нас тут срочное дело, и клиент не хочет долго ждать. Даже не до бумажек ему, видите ли… — саркастично решил подметить Сокольский, откашлявшийся после своих слов и поймавший неодобрительный взгляд на своей макушке. 

— Я попробую, только работает мой дядька где-то в Ростове, да и не знаю, разрешат ему что-то такое делать... 

— Нет, нам много-то не надо, просто нужны записи с камер или хотя бы… не знаю, наводки на того, что мог взять и просто украсть чужое. Так ещё и уехать на каком-то дрянном седане... 

Макар молча наблюдал за разговором парней, пока сам только и думал о том, как бы побыстрее смотаться отсюда. Хотя, судя по всему, такое вряд ли произойдёт и придётся торчать в этой противной деревушке как минимум неделю, если не две. С этим осознанием пришла новая волна гнева, с которой смылось всё желание участвовать в таком цирке. Ведь он мог наверняка доехать в какой-то город, где ему помогли в два раза быстрее, не пытались бы заставить подписать какие-то бумажки. Хоть детектив и выглядел как статный и умный человек, доверия он не внушал. Будто что-то было в нём не так. Даже этот странный паренёк, который пришёл за советом, походил на очень странного человека, даже кого-то напоминал. Может, он был похож на какого-то знаменитого актёра или историческую личность; Макар не помнил, да и не хотел вспоминать.   
От собственного пыла никуда не деться, и Боголюбов разрешил себе выйти прочь, ведь не хотел сидеть в компании таких людей. Он хотел уехать куда подальше, не задумываясь о том, что будет дальше. Он хотел осуществить свою мечту, ведь был так близок к ней — всего две поездки по стране, и он бы мог уйти в свободное плавание. На вопрос детектива о том, куда он собрался, дальнобойщик проворчал «скоро вернусь» и вышел на улицу. К его удивлению, стало немного прохладнее, хоть и было целых 30 градусов; 26 — уже прогресс. Макар, покопавшись в карманах шорт, наполненных кучей всякого добра, достал кнопочный телефон. Вроде бы, он успел соскучиться по своей семье, но ему в любом случае было неприятно даже вспоминать о случае, произошедшим перед его отъездом. Слова его жены навсегда останутся отпечатком на его сердце; как бы то ни было, он скучал. Даже по тем вечерам, когда они ужинали вместе; когда влюблённо пропадали в глазах друг друга. Такая нуклеарная семья была мечтой Макара, но позже он понял, что такая жизнь просто не для него. Он желал конец своей жизни провести в путешествиях, если даже не кругосветных, то хотя бы по стране. Увидать каждый уголок, узнать людей из разных концов страны. Положив телефон обратно в карман, дальнобойщик достал ключи от машины и открыл её. Если бы он любил кого-то больше, чем эту прелестную машину, так это была бы его жена лет эдак двадцать назад, когда он расцветал, был лёгким и беззаботным молодым человеком. Настоящая любовь бывает единожды в жизни, и, судя по всему, такая красавица не была предназначена ему судьбой; о том ему и говорил документ, подтверждающий развод. Он смирился с одной потерей, но вторая никак не должна была настигнуть его столь скоро.   
Когда Боголюбов залез в салон машины, то провёл рукой по всей поверхности панели приборов; именно та магнитола, что в первый раз покорила его своим функционалом, её даже не пришлось менять на какую-то с подсветкой или дополнительными разъёмами; мужчину в машине устраивало всё — от коробки передач до педалей. Ведь какой прекрасной она была при покупке, такой прекрасной она и оставалась и по сей день. 

«Что бы я без тебя делал, малышка?»

Конец разговора о полицейских делах Владислав с детективом решили провести на улице. Они заметили и торчащую из окна голову Макара, и то, как низко уже находилось солнце. Всё это было бы романтично и прекрасно, если бы не оставшийся в голове вопрос «а что же делать с этой машиной?». Вроде, можно было на машине Владимира доехать до ближайшей заправки, чтобы взять топливо, и Боголюбов сразу бы исчез, но нет. Он желал мести этому козлу, что решился до такой степени обнаглеть. Безусловно, он не мог успокоить свои мысли. Макар потирал рукой салон, ручку коробки передач хватал так нежно, словно это какая-то несусветная ценность. И, конечно, для него она и была ценностью. 

— Можно к Вам? 

Слова Владимира, уже стоявшего в одиночку, еле были услышаны дальнобойщиком, на что тот нахмурился, вытащил голову из окна и со злостью ответил «нет», обратно затаскивая голову внутрь салона. Он закрыл окно, покрутив ручку, и двери. Ему не хотелось вновь бросать свою любимую. 

— Ладно, если Вы захотите поужинать, то я ещё в своём офисе. И наверняка сегодня не вылезу из него. 

Владимир несколько подустал от такого сложного и наполненного событиями дня. Ведь по сравнению с его обычной деятельностью, это было слишком необычно и ново. Он разучился работать с такими увлекательными вещами; больно привык к монотонной и глупой работе, ради которой даже не нужно было думать головой. В опустевшем офисе было тихо и только жужжание ламп мешало думать. Достав из своего ящика цитрамон, Сокольский заглотнул его прямо так, без воды, лишь бы голова прошла. Конечно, было желание послать всё куда подальше, уйти спать уже в шесть вечера, но нужно было работать и работать. Детектив вспоминал разговор с Владиславом, который благополучно удалился к своей матушке, страдавшей старческой деменцией. Парень сам был младшим сыном из четырёх. Самый старший, насколько было известно Сокольскому, давно переехал из этой затхлой деревушки в северную столицу, а оба средних так и висят на шее у мамашки, которая получает большую пенсию из-за службы. Сам Владислав, хоть и был умнее всех в семейке, но никак не мог додуматься до того, что же делать с его жизнью. В любом случае, парень вдохновлялся работой детектива уже который год, и всё думал получать высшее образование в Ростове, но он не мог представить себе то, как начнут относиться те двое к матери. Здесь его держала только мать, и ничего больше.   
Сам разговор был не столь интересен, всё про жизнь Владислава, всё про деревенских жителей. Лишь несколько слов про дядьку-полицейского и его контакты, больше ничего особенного и не было.

— Валерий Никитич… Да, видна рука советского человека. Благо, хоть фамилия не Ленин. Или не Хрущёв, тю… — Владимир не успел и понять то, что перенял словечко у дальнобойщика. Но сейчас его волновал лишь решающий звонок, который должен был дать понятие о том, помогут ли им в полиции или нет. Когда он набрал на стационарном телефоне злосчастные одиннадцать цифр, то стал в ожидании стучать ручкой по столу, молча вглядываясь в дверь и слегка покручиваясь на стуле. Вроде, ничего особенного, простой звонок по работе, но этого не было так давно…   
Когда мужчина на другом конце трубки принял звонок, то был услышан грубый и несколько знакомый голос, напоминавший о чём-то старом. Будто он слышал его в каком-то телешоу. Конечно, Владимир не давал запудрить самому себе мозги и представился, всё равно несколько нервничая. Если бы он знал, что свяжется с мужчиной с таким серьёзным голосом, то сам бы постарался строить из себя более важного павлина. В любом случае, некое напряжение витало в воздухе, и непонятно было от чего – то ли от того, что произошло до этого, то ли от статности голоса по ту сторону трубки. Сокольский стал накручивать свой волос на голове, расспрашивая про возможность получить какую-то помощь, записи с камер. Получив одобрение, он начал оживлённо благодарить Валерия всеми способами, которые только имел в рукаве. Но вдруг, увидев краем глаза открывшуюся дверь, а за ней и Макара, успокоился и протараторил слова прощания и благодарности. После он положил телефон на место и обратил свой взгляд на дальнобойщика, который уже вошёл и успел усесться за стул напротив. Сам детектив не имел представления о том, зачем же мог прийти к нему в конце концов Боголюбов, который яро старался отказаться от каких-либо разговоров, но принял его с распростёртыми объятиями. 

— И что Вас привело ко мне, Макар? Я не думал, что Вы вовсе придёте ко мне. Ужин, или светский разговор?

— Почему у тебя такой засранный зал ожидания, а?  



	3. продрогший и честный

— Почему у тебя такой засранный зал ожидания, а? 

Владимир по истине не ожидал такого начала разговора. Он ждал более нейтрального начала разговора, а не такой неожиданной нападки. В любом случае, пришлось вспомнить хоть что-то про свою комнатку с диваном. Самое странное было то, что он и сам не помнил, когда успел запустить то место до той степени, что перестал даже вытирать пыль, хоть каждый раз и ходил в тот туалет в другом конце офиса. Может, он не видел смысла убираться, может просто не хотел замечать пыль. Приходившие до этого гости даже не замечали этого, а Макар оказался больно любознателен. Скорее всего, детективу и в голову не приходило то, что где-то в его любимом месте есть недочёты. Ведь он каждый день отмывал туалет, отмывал собственное рабочее место, но забывал про те запылённые диванчики и даже про доску, висящую за его спиной. 

— Я… кхм. Честно, не знаю, что ответить. Я, скорее, забываю про неё. А ещё Вы меня сбили с мысли, чёрт побери... — Владимиру было несколько неловко, ведь он просто напросто вспомнил о том, что не убирался он там год, либо меньше. От этой неловкости ему не очень хотелось продолжать разговор. 

— Ты? Забыл? Выглядишь же как приличный мужик, а такой срач у себя устроил. У тебя ж остальные комнаты-то не засранные, с чего ты так? Там ж люди всегда сидят, ждут тебя, а ты к ним так по-свински. 

— Если бы… Они этого и не замечали. Только Вы заметили. Даже не знаю, серьёзно, что сказать. Спасибо, что подметили. Что бы я делал без вас, ха. — Владимир усмехнулся, но понял, что именно это дело может оживить в нём желание действовать. Может, он всё-таки уедет из этой дыры и найдёт новую работу, прославится в своём деле. Кто знает? Действительно, никто.

— Чё ж ты так к своим гостям? Тю, если бы не я… То все бы так и дышали пылью. Может, это пыль от твоих старинных слов? — Макар прошёл в комнату ожидания и стал проводить по стенам рукой. Пыль, конечно, скопилась большим слоем. Даже на стене можно было оставить отпечаток своей руки. Про полки, на которых давно ничего не лежало, и говорить не хотелось, ведь там определённо было очень пыльно. 

— Хорошая шутка, но всё равно нет у меня объяснения. А, и я вспомнил о чём хотел сказать, — детектив встал со стула, потянулся и с наслаждением промычал что-то, потянул шею и наконец подошёл к дальнобойщику, — завтра едем в Ростов выяснять вопрос о воре. Поблагодарите Владислава за такой подарок и его дядьку Бориса, они очень нам помогут. Хотя, с чего бы… Ладно, не суть. Выезжаем часов в десять. Ехать нам, вроде, недолго, около часа. Постараюсь быстро разрешить это дело, ради вас уж...

— О, отлично. Я… спасибо. Просто спасибо. 

Боголюбов не мог из себя вытащить больше, чем несколько слов благодарности. Наверняка, завтра они найдут того, кто всё украл и наконец Макар сможет уехать. Ему не придётся смотреть на эту пустынную местность с глупыми людьми в ней. Не надо будет страдать от вида тех, кто не может помочь сам себе и просит об этом человека, который словно слепой котёнок, только-только вылезший из утробы матери и ни разу не видевший света. Такие люди ему были, само собой, очень неприятны.  
Как таких людей носит свет даже Владимир не знал, но приходилось смиряться и радоваться полученным деньгам каждый раз. В любом случае, радости от этого как таковой и не было, спасением от вечной скуки и повторяющихся просьб он мог считать Владислава, который был лучиком в этом тёмном царстве непросвещённых ублюдков, как иногда мог себе позволить выразиться детектив. Он был прекрасным собеседником, даже с тем деревенским жаргоном, но с наичистейшей душой, вдохновлённой поступками детектива. Безусловно, от такого Сокольский не мог не гордиться собой, хоть и был утоплен в этой затхлой местности без нормального и приятного дела. 

— Макар, у меня к тебе есть вопрос. 

Владимир откашлялся и взглянул на стоящего в проходе между приёмной и залом ожидания Макара. Вроде, он не выглядел злым, но и не выглядел разговорчивым. Детективу было никак не понять этого мужчину, от которого пахло ароматизатором для автомобиля, отдававшим нотками ели, лайма и лёгкой свежестью, перемешавшейся с запахом стирального порошка, который не выветрился за несколько дней потной работы за рулём; он был некой загадкой, которая была лёгкой, но с большим подвохом. 

—Валяй, чего уж. — раздражённо произнёс дальнобойщик. Он не хотел так отвечать, но видимо привык так обращаться к незнакомым ему людям. Владимир не выглядел как противный или какой-то неприятный к общению человек, всё же было до абсолютного наоборот, а он позволял себе так к нему обращаться. Благо, он хоть заметил, что сказал неправильно.

— Ты меня по-настоящему ненавидишь, или ты привык так обращаться к людям? 

Детектив часто отличался прямолинейностью, но этого ему не хватало при тех людях, которые просили его о самых идиотских вещах. Часто своими словами он помогал людям, ведь от мнения хорошего и знающего человека плохо не будет. К его огромному сожалению, нужно было в конце концов высказать всем людям то, о чём он не мог сказать всё то время, что жил рядом с ними. Хоть они и были добродушными, учтивыми и несколько приятными в житейском обсуждении вещей, всё могло испортить то, что они глупы. Глупы как пробка от вина или от бочки; до чего было плохим советское образование, и до чего они изворотливы, что сумели так долго прожить на этой Земле.  
Боголюбов оказался в замешательстве, ведь, действительно, его поведение было странным. Почему он приучил себя быть столь грубым по отношению к незнакомцам? Видимо, всю жизнь ему приходилось видеть только безалаберных идиотов, которые не умеют разговаривать с другими людьми, а тут нашёлся Владимир, который хоть и относился к нему почтительно, без излишних церемоний и обязательств; простой душевный человек. Но Макар не мог переучить себя и понять, что ему нужно пересмотреть свой взгляд на обращение к людям — он просто не мог. Его несколько очерствевшая голова не могла себе позволить выбраться и расцвести как прежде. 

— Я… Извини, не знаю. Честно. 

Он оказался в том положении, из которого просто не мог выбраться, подобрать какие-то слова, которыми мог бы высказать своё резкое мнение — его застал взгляд Владимира, влепившийся чётко в его глаза. С одной стороны он словно бросал вызов, но с другой ему приходилось просто выбивать ответ из этой глыбы, не осознававшей своей проблемы. 

— Если захочется, подумай об этом. Хочешь о чём-то поговорить? — детектив перевёл взгляд на записную книжку, лежащую перед ним, и постучал ручкой по перегородке носа, больно сильно задумался о том, что ему предстоит сделать. Вроде ничего сложного, но ему же нужно заморочиться, впервые за месяц куда-то поехать, продолжить дело своей жизни, может после этого он вообще вдохновится и уедет, оставит работу Владиславу… Кто ж знает как повернётся жизнь? Сам Владимир не мог предположить, что его может ждать дальше. Его это интриговало, несколько волновало, но даже то, что его просроченная лицензия лежала в ящике стола не могло не давать о себе забыть и отпустить глупый факт того, что здесь он профессионально умер. 

— Не сильно-то и хочется. Хочу уехать отсюда поскорее, лишь бы найти того урода, отомстить и… Ладно, уже слишком заговорился. Лучше пойду отсыпаться после этого идиотского дня. – Макар двинулся к выходу из здания и, чувствуя некую вину, ловил на затылке взгляд учтивого мужчины, который не хотел по отношению к себе такого. Всё-таки, он не столь бездушен, каким показался с первого взгляда.

— Жаль. Очень жаль. Доброй ночи, раз Вам угодно. – Владимир вновь взглянул на исчирканную записную книжку, которая позволила ему окунуться с головой в студенческие годы, когда ему приходилось исследовать разного рода дела, расписывать всё то, о чём ему было известно и чудом узнавать необходимый ответ; он и вправду был профессионалом своего дела. Если бы он продолжал расследовать все дела, которые ему предлагали в родном городе, то он бы поднялся выше, несомненно. Но теперь ему нужно было только и делать, что ностальгировать по старым воспоминаниям, приносящих много радости и много обид на самого себя; если бы не приезд Макара, наверняка сомнений в том, что его путь неправильный и не возникло. Каким чудом ему показалось в начале дня то, что появился на пороге неизвестный ему мужчина, показывающий то, насколько сильными и наглыми могут быть люди, и каким проклятьем казалось всё дело, в которое он ввязался. Наверняка, он мог бы жалеть об этом, но почему-то и не думал о таком. Его вполне увлекала перспектива недолгого, но несколько увлекательного дела. Думать о нём, конечно, нужно будет до ночи.

В ответ на пожелание о хорошей ночи детективу пришлось услышать тихое мычание, которое ускользнуло вместе с захлопнувшейся дверью. К какому-то необъяснимому для Сокольского выводу нужно было прийти для того, чтобы понять кем был и есть Макар. Вроде он обычный мужчина, даже, как подумал сам детектив, мужичара или мужик, но он словно скрывал за собой целый мир. Его личность была довольно противоречива, расходчива с теми представлениями, которые могли быть сделаны от одного взгляда на него. Вроде, добродушная рожица, имя ещё более добродушно, но что его заставляло так относиться к приятному человеку по типу Владимира, который от слова совсем не желал плохого – лишь старался помочь всем, чем только сможет. Лишь из-за желания всем помочь он и выбрал такую работу. Ведь консул будет готов всем угодить, помочь и стать лучше, чем прежде.  
В голове раздавался гром, трещали крыши всех домов, визжали жители-мыслишки от страха и звенящего ужаса, но Владимир не боялся себя и своих мыслей с тех пор, когда начал медитировать и познавать свой разум. К своему возрасту он был на многое способен и много знал, что помогало. Но он не помнил себя прошлого. Не знал то, каким он был буквально год назад – ему нет над чем думать и рассуждать об упущенных шансах. Зато помнил все песни, с которыми провёл юность и которые слушал до сих пор; и новое, и старое было близко сердцу, мило душе и проводило красной нитью связь между прошлым и настоящим, которую даже сам Владимир умудрялся не видеть.  
Он был ужасным меломаном, жил музыкой и проводил свою жизнь за перематыванием кассет и походами на концерты. Слушал всё – от Кино до Хаски, от Моби до Раммштайн. Всегда в голове вместе с мыслями тёрлись тексты любимых песен, проводивших с ним всё необъемлемое свободное от работы время. 

> «Я забыл, с чего начал и что будет в конце  
> И снег уже не тает у меня на конце  
> Я устал охуевать от пидарастической попсы  
> Когда я вижу их в лицо, я говорю себе—Не ссы!  
> И если мне не будет лень, и если я буду в силах  
> Я приду поплясать на ваших могилах»

«Я проснулся рано утром, а зачем? Просверлить в тех людях, что терзают меня каждый день своими глупыми просьбами, дыру во лбу своим промозглым взглядом; мой взгляд протух, прозвенел пять раз в чужих глазах и просто опустел. Я проклят, ненавидим теми, кого сопровождал всё это время. Макар приехал – всё слетело вмиг, и я промёрз насквозь, немало настрадался и стал тем, кто не понимает окружающую его ситуацию. Но главное – я не понимаю его. Он слишком замудрённый для меня объект; я просто не пойму его строение, и голова расколется на миллион кусков. Прости, прощай, мой дорогой спаситель, меня никто не спасёт.» - когда Владимир замерзал под ночь от собственных мыслей, то начинал монологи. Это было действительно поражающе, насколько же ему повезло. И насколько сильно ему хочется спать…  
После контрастного и наполненного странными событиями дня детектив очень хотел уснуть где-то на часов двенадцать, если не на пятнадцать. Всё же, если не весь этот бред, то пришлось бы мучаться дальше, спать спокойно и не думать ни о чём, кроме чьих-то трусов, которые он нашёл у чьих-то соседей; теперь он действительно копался в чужом белье, даже не метафорично. Иногда это было весело, иногда сильно надоедало, но наверняка было не зря.  
Если бы ему позволили изменить что-то в прошлом, то он бы не приехал в эту дыру. Почему-то только сейчас приходило осознание того, что просто мог жить намного более интересную жизнь, если бы не лишил себя такого счастья, как интересная и увлекательная работа, которая могла увлечь и помочь развеяться. Она не была бы рутинной, она была бы вдохновляющей и занимательной. Но он просто оказался внизу, рассуждал обо всех скандалах в деревне и отдыхал всегда, когда мог. Десять лет назад он не мог бы и представить то, что может быть настолько скучной работа детектива.  
Пришло время уходить после долгих размышлений, и Владимир, потерев уставшие от света глаза, встал со стула, вынул ключи из ящика и прошёл ко двери, оглядывая комнату ожидания. Всё-таки, она была слишком пыльной. Макар был прав.  
Детектив вышел на улицу, поправил рубашку, закрыл дверь и направился к своему домишке, чтобы наконец улечься, даже не задумываясь о том, что нужно купаться или есть на ночь глядя. Глубоко вздохнув, он сгорбил спину и потянулся, уж засиделся за столом до окоченения; потом взглянул на звёздное небо, перебросил взгляд на грузовик Макара и наконец ушёл. По пути он встречал в окнах знакомые и одновременно чужие лица. Может, он был бы ближе к тем людям, если бы чаще с ними общался; но из этого бы пошло то, что его голова совсем бы перестала работать. Быть таким же отшибленным, как жители городка, Владимиру вовсе не хотелось. Он хотел быть лучом, просветителем, но это не давалось ему с особой лёгкостью. Мало того, что его приняли через недовольство, так ещё и влиться в эту толпу идиотов далось нелегко. До сих пор он чувствовал себя лишним, но это было не просто так, ведь он был выше этого. Выше всей этой черни, вышедшей из утробы одной матери, причём настолько безмозглой, что все отродья, кроме одного, оказались такими же бракованными. Мерзко было думать о том, какими были и есть эти люди. Почему они ничего не делают с собой? Наверняка не видели другой жизни. Но вот же, прямо перед ними пример, а они словно слепые котята.  
Копаться в трусах Владимиру быстро надоело, и он каждый день дома только и делал, что выпивал самогон от местных алкашей, которые, на удивление, были мастерами этого дела. И сегодняшний день не оказался исключением, – по приходу домой детектив налил в рюмочку немного успокоительного пойла, закинул всё залпом и плюхнулся на кровать, расплываясь во сне и превращаясь в котлету из человека. Наконец он спокойно может поспать.


	4. как такое может стать

Дальнобойщик по привычке встал почти с рассветом, — опоздал на несколько минут, — и начал своё утро с рассуждения о том, насколько сильно ему уже наскучила эта канитель. Он и не стеснялся — говорил вслух, благо в своей машине. 

— Почему я должен что-то ждать от этого человека? Как мне его вообще называть, да и как его звать? Владик? Тьфу, какое идиотское имя. Я уже не знаю, чего хочу больше, чем жрать и уехать отсюда. Меня достала эта деревушка, я ж мог уже всё закончить, получить деньги, поехать с другим заказом и уволиться. Нахера мне это? Как меня достало это, — он перевёл взгляд на солнце, только-только поднявшееся над верхушками деревьев. Внезапно ему вспомнились и вчерашние мысли про просьбу детектива, которую он выполнил, не желая это признавать. Вроде в этом не было ничего такого, но то, что он словно прогнулся под другого человека морально изничтожало с одной стороны и не давало спокойно думать о том, каким может стать Макар после этого. Услужливым, всем помогающим щенком? Нет, такое не должно было быть. Но отношение к детективу он решил немного сменить, даже если и не сильно. — вроде, я не такой и сопляк. Может мне нужно быть просто честнее с самим собой? Хотя я ж предельно честен. Я ж ненавижу этих уродов. Я ненавижу всех, кроме, ну… не знаю. Машины? Кирочки и детей? Если бы я только мог их увидеть сейчас. Я скучаю по ним, но не по жене. Даже её имя не хочу вспоминать. Какая же… стерва, мразь, дура, я бы с радостью ей прописал по лицу. А была такой хорошей, почти идеальной для меня. Почему она изменилась? Я же не предал её. Не изменил за всё это время. Дети же не были случайно зачаты, мы их планировали, трахались… Всё всем нравилось. Она врала? Да пошла она нахуй…

Макар вздохнул, отвёл взгляд с неба на приборную панель и нежно провёл рукой, израненной за большой трудовой стаж; он работал много, работал не ради себя, а ради семьи. Он был по-настоящему предан своим родственникам, любил их изо всех своих человеческих и нечеловеческих сил, но они его предали; такое отношение к себе просто не было тем, что хотел столь прекрасный и добрый мужчина как Боголюбов. Его это сломало. Шероховатая пластиковая поверхность оказалась намного приятнее и человечнее последнего прикосновения его жены в Загсе. Почему машина стала для него любимее любого человека? Довольно необъяснимо.  
Его редко тянуло на покурить, но сейчас желание на этот раз стало буквально непреодолимым; самым странным оказалось то, что наедине с собой мужчина провёл довольно долгое время, которое успело пролететь очень быстро. Боголюбов достал из бардачка пачку сигарет, купленную не так и давно, – ещё не успела отсыреть, – и вылез из машины спустя почти двенадцать часов. Достал свою любимую дешёвую зажигалку из кармана, случайно чуть не выронив телефон, сигарету и, наконец закурил. Если бы он посмотрел на часы, то увидел бы, что на часах уже половина девятого, и догадался бы, что детектив должен выходить из своего дома или офиса, чтобы начать подготовку к поездке.   
Первая затяжка оказалась приятна, тяжко растеклась по лёгким и пролетела через голову, нежно освежив мысли. Только ядом и можно было вывести всю эту дрянь из головы. Так и поступал он время от времени – травился, чтобы оживиться. Вторая стала немного более мерзкой, словно осаждалась в горле и моментально заставляла откашляться. Не в то горло пошло, судя по всему.   
Его глубокоуважаемый Владик подошёл сзади и легко тыкнул того в плечо кулачком. Макар, не ожидавший такого, чуть ли не подскочил, почти выбросил сигарету и схватился за свою футболку, сильно сжимая её и другой рукой чуть ли не сминая фильтр почти докуренной сигареты.

— Ты меня совсем решил довести? Я ж твой рот, сволочь, наоборот выверну! – Боголюбов ни разу не хотел, чтобы его застали за курением, ведь это было для него каким-то интимным делом, которое никто не должен видеть. Вроде, ничего такого, зато наслаждения таким образом он получал немерено. В этот раз он чуть не поперхнулся, то ли дымом, то ли мыслями о раскуренной сигаретке, выпускающей самый лёгкий и приятный взгляду дымок. 

— Вроде курение – грех, не так ли, Боголюбов? – саркастично подметил детектив, сдерживая улыбку и нагло оглядывая вид потрясённого собеседника, словно выбивая из него какие-то смешные фразочки, или специально старался разозлить. 

— Я, бля, тебя закопаю. Я не верю во всю эту херню, че ты мне приписываешь? Совсем уже очумел, а? — Макар стряхнул пепел пальцем и взглянул в глаза Владимира, отпустив футболку и развернувшись. Такая наглость, что только и хотелось прописать пощёчину по этим начищенным порозовевшим щекам. Хотя, ещё бы слово, то точно что-нибудь да прилетит назойливому детективу в лицо. 

— Да ничего, все мы не без греха, даже если Боголюбовы… — Владимир опустил голову, тихонько усмехнулся и продолжил глядеть на большого мужчину, стоящего перед ним. Разница в росте у них была, вроде, не самая большая, но если бы они встали вплотную, то Макар был бы словно Бурж-Халифа, а детектив как Башня Федерация на его фоне; до смешного большой мужчина всегда выглядел немного необычно по сравнению с остальными людьми в этой деревушке. И даже не из-за роста, ведь в большинстве своём он был просто крупный и походил чем-то на огромного быка. 

— Ещё слово и ты не встанешь, честное слово. Только посмей что-то ещё сп… — Макар прервался и выдохнул, бросив сигарету на землю, притоптал её. — сказать мне что-то ещё. Я не религиозный фанатик и не буду им. Не шути так. Я ж прибью. 

— Извините, извините. Нам уже через двадцать минут пора ехать, а мы ещё стоим. Не хотите кофе? Я угощаю. — Владимир, сдержав улыбку, успокоил свой задорный пыл и стал более серьёзно относиться к окружающей его ситуации. Буквально через два часа ему нужно будет искать все возможные улики для раскрытия не столь простого дела. Конечно, если сравнивать с тем, чем он занимался всё время, проведённое в затхлой деревне, то это было намного сложнее. 

— Нет. Хотя, ладно. Если только покрепче и без сахара. Раз уж нам нужно будет что-то сегодня делать… — Боголюбов не отличался особым энтузиазмом сегодня. По сравнению со вчерашним, потух в нём тот огонь, который давал желание разорвать грабителя на части. Почему-то его ненависть к детективу не особо собиралась отступать, но в любом случае не давала и расслабиться. 

Владимир открыл дверь в офис ключом, зашёл, и за ним двинулся и Макар, от которого пахло сигаретами и тем же освежающим ароматизатором для машины. Каким-то образом он начинал и отталкивать от себя, и привлекать своей личностью. В нём Сокольский чётко проглядывал скрывшуюся в дальнобойщике любовь, добродушие; его словно заперли в клетке, и он был истощён. Может, ему нужно было помочь морально, может направить. За этим делом для него стояло не только выяснение личности грабителя; теперь его новой целью стало раскрытие настоящей личности Макара. Можно было позволить ему почувствовать настоящую человеческую любовь, шутить; в любом случае, Владимиру это казалось интересным и необычным делом, которое точно не останется на втором плане.   
Хоть приоритетом и была та поездка в Ростов, в любом случае, Владимира брала гордость и за то, что он сделал уже какую-то работу для этого расследования. Он впервые за несколько лет сделал что-то стоящее по работе, а не просто покопался в чьих-то трусах. Даже то, что он просто позвонил тому мужчине, было достойно какой-то похвалы. Конечно, не подарков и почитания в обществе, но простого «спасибо» могло бы и хватить.   
Детектив зашёл в подсобку, где стоял и холодильник, и плита, и диванчик. Он любил проводить там время, которое обводилось под обед; всегда сидел и пялился в окошко с жалюзи, попивал либо воду, либо чай, либо кофе – к чему больше тянулась душа. Перекусывал солёной рыбой из соседней лавки, свежеиспечённым батоном.   
Как оказывалось, следующими по адекватности в этой местности были продавцы. Они были учтивыми, вежливыми, но местный говор присутствовал в таком большом количестве, что Владимир не мог закрыть на это глаза. Их менталитет в любом случае давил очень сильно и это их «тю» почти прижилось в лексиконе у детектива. Неправильное произношение смешило, но и раздражало.   
Как только за дальнобойщиком закрылась дверь, тот сел за стол и начал осматривать новую для него комнатку. Она не была такой пыльной, как самая запомнившаяся ему, но и не была убрана до блеска как тот толчок, в котором так пристально смотрел на самого себя Макар. Ничего необычного: дешёвый холодильник, консольная кухня, хорошая кофемашина. В целом, комната прекрасная, для отдыха во время работы уж точно. Но и спрашивать Макару было не о чем, ведь больше не хотелось встрять. 

— Эспрессо или двойной?

— Двойной, наверное.

— Без проблем. Сейчас будет. 

Владимир, услышав «заказ», открыл ящик, в котором лежал весь кофе, о котором только мог мечтать только он сам, и достал самый любимый – арабику, привезённую, как это ни было бы странно, из Москвы. Он насыпал необходимое в холдер кофемашины, облокотился о столешницу и взглянул на Макара, который, вроде, не был занят мыслями. Он выглядел в какой-то мере умиротворённо, немного злым и обиженным на кого-то или что-то. Видеть столь сильного и напористого мужчину в плохом расположении духа – плохой знак, может и признак того, что скоро случится что-то неладное. Детективу по истине не хотелось видеть «друга» в таком состоянии, и он просто проклинал всё произошедшее. Он запустил машину? Да. Она жужжала. Но не назойливо, как муха, — от этого можно было устать, но не так скоро, как от мушиного. Запахло кофе. И Макар, и Владимир глянули на машину. Она подавала кофе в маленькую чашку, стоящую на металлической решётке. Запах разнёсся по комнате быстро, и Владимир, как только услышал более усиленное жужжание машины, вскочил, взял наполненную чашку и положил её на стол рядом с Макаром. 

— Вам дать что-нибудь? Печенье, может бутерброд сделать? — детектив хотел отметить бледность напарника по расследованию, но понял, что от этого станет только хуже. Он взглянул на мужчину. В его лице ничего не изменилось, — всё та же ненавидящая всё и вся рожа, которая даже от такого подарка не стала радостней хоть на секунду. Всё это выглядело просто печально. Он был чем-то озабочен, и самым простым предположением было то, что его машина до сих пор стоит здесь, а он сидит в этом дрянном городишке, который искренне не любит. Конечно, мысли могли дойти только до такого, ведь Владимир не знал много о госте. Бывали люди, которые моментально могут рассказать о себе и своих родственниках всё, что только можно и нельзя, а бывали такие люди, как Макар: загадочные, молчаливые. Но вся прелесть была именно в том, чтобы понять человека и разговориться с ним; узнать его, прочитать по губам и глазам всё то, что он не хочет, но может сказать. 

— Нет. Не надо ничего. Я не голоден. — живот Макара предательски громко заурчал, ведь он не ел с обеда вчерашнего дня. Сам по себе он не чуял голода, что было странно. Единственное, о чём он думал, это дом. Или воссоединение с его малышкой. Как же он хотел сбежать. 

— Может Вы передумаете? 

— Тьфу на тебя… Валяй, гони бутерброд хоть какой-нибудь. Раз тебе так хочется накормить…

Владимир хмыкнул, усмехаясь, и отвернулся к столешнице вновь. Он достал вчерашний хлеб, контейнер с нарезанным филе рыбы и листья салата. Такой обед его всегда устраивал, и почти не отличался от завтрака. Единственный наполненный разнообразием приём пищи был ужин, который детектив умудрялся пропускать довольно часто. Достал он и тарелку из ящика, на которой аккуратно положил три бутерброда для, судя по всему, очень прожорливого мужчины. Он не ждал слов благодарности и не собирался даже их выпытывать. В любом случае он услышит от него что-то после всего мероприятия по спасению машины.   
Сокольский положил тарелку с едой для «быка» прямо перед ним, рядом с нетронутой кружкой эспрессо и отошёл к столешнице, чтобы наконец-то самому насладиться едой. Он собрал себе два таких же бутерброда, сделал кофе с молоком и наслаждался едой «не отходя от кассы» — облокотился о столешницу локтями, задницей повернулся к Макару, хоть того и не задумывал и молча думал о чём-то своём. Присутствие другого человека в комнате было почти незаметно; даже если тот и чавкал, то тихо. По крайней мере, тише Владимира.   
Почему Макар такой? Сколько раз уже за день себе задал этот вопрос детектив? Судя по всему, как минимум в пятый, если начал замечать частоту своих глупых размышлений о нём. Он ведь совсем ничего не знал об этом человеке и приходилось жить бессмысленными догадками и полным отсутствием понимания личности человека. Такого проклятия не хотел себе Сокольский; ему почему-то вновь захотелось вспомнить об идиотских запросах местных жителей. С ними всё было проще и намного удобнее. Зачем нужно было так сильно запариваться по поводу какого-то расследования, если можно было легко и просто получить деньги с глупых людей, которые просто не могут найти свои очки, которые сидят на их же лбу? Хотя, раз взялся за дело, то надо его наконец закончить. В любом случае рано или поздно надо вылезть из этой ужасной зоны комфорта, которая цепко схватила детектива за ногу и стащила того на дно. Он больше не мог назвать себя детективом. И следователем. Простой обыватель, увлекающийся расследованием дел людей. Какое-то проклятие настигло почти в тридцать лет и ему необходимо найти ведьму, отомстить ей и найти выход из ситуации, какой бы плохой она не казалось.   
Когда он позавтракал, то сложил посуду в раковину. Он раздумывал, «мыть ли посуду или нет?», и решил помыть; ведь кто знает, как скоро он вернётся в эту пропасть? Рядом с ним положил посуду и Макар, который почти незаметно вышел из помещения и встал у входа, на улице. В голове было как-то пусто, всё это было непривычно и противно; одно понимание того, что какое-то идиотское решение привело его в эту чертогу чьего-то извращённого разума. Кто придумал это место и зачем, Боже мой, его привела сюда судьба? В такие моменты Макар мог поверить в Бога, но никак не мог. Ему вновь хотелось закурить, ведь в пачке всё равно осталось шесть сигарет, но почему-то просто не мог. Либо после кофе привкус был не тот, либо совесть мучала.

«все мы не без греха, даже если Боголюбовы»

В голове дальнобойщика пронеслась эта фраза, и он невольно стукнул по необработанному деревянному столбу. Может, ему всадились в руку занозы, может ничего и не произошло, — Макар не понял сам. Он ничего сейчас не осознавал. Его гнев перетёк в тихую ненависть к детективу. Почему тот возомнил себя тем, кто может просто так сказать херню, а потом вести себя как прилежный мальчик? В этих словах не было ничего смешного. Что может быть смешного в фамилии Боголюбов? Он – объект для насмешек? Проклят? Нет, такого просто не может быть. Он вновь ударил по деревяшке, ткнул кулак в свою другую ладонь и выдохнул, раздражённо глядя на дверь.   
Когда вышел Владимир, Макару пришлось врезаться в его глаза и прожигать их насквозь, громко и вспыльчиво дыша. Это указывало на недобрый настрой и точную предшествующую грозу, которая разгромит полдома гномов. Вроде, ничего страшного не было, но ощущение того, что что-то сделано неправильно не покидало Сокольского, который и был объектом нападок припадочного водилы огромной махины, вмещающей в себя довольно большое количество дерьма. И речь даже не про Макара, который вечно искал проблемы и злился по любой возможной причине.   
Владимир молча ушёл за здание, стараясь не обращать внимание на то, что его одним взглядом «провожает» дальнобойщик. Он впервые за несколько месяцев сел в свой седан какого-то древнего года выпуска и завёл его. Так приятно было слышать звук мотора, глупые песни по радио. Его эмоции были неописуемы, ведь он сам скучал. Скучал по чёртовому транспортному средству, которое и не стоило тех денег, за которые он его приобрёл. Он выехал из двора, подъехал к офису и вышел из машины, чтобы вновь заскочить в офис.

— Я на секунду, а Вы присаживайтесь. 

Владимир забрал со стола свою сумку и мигом зашёл в туалет, чтобы отвести душу. Он расстегнул ширинку, приспустил трусы и начал освобождать свою душу. Когда закончил, он взглянул в зеркало. Перед ним всё тот же растерянный человек. Будто после первого курса ничего не изменилось. Хоть он и мог прекрасно разбираться в деле отношений «кто, как и зачем», ему это казалось чужим занятием. Такое дело не было по его душе. И разобраться в своих желаниях он не мог от слова совсем. Глубокий вдох — он не вернулся. Его растеряло по дороге на работу; собирать кусочки придётся вечером. Как-то здесь неприятно. Это от Владимира или от толчка так пахнет? Почему он вообще задаётся такими вопросами? Всё неправильно, и это чувствовалось отчётливо. Нужно скорее ехать.  
Сокольский взглянул в свои глаза. Он узнавал того неопределившегося студента и вдирался себе в душу. Физически не мог оторваться и время остановилось. Это его путь, или нет? Может, нудно вдребезги разбить машину, чтобы не попасть впросак? Наверное… Стоп, нет. Это же какой-то бред. Нельзя так думать. Нужно идти вперёд. Ради себя. Ради Макара.  
Через мучения он оторвался от зеркала и мигом вышел из туалета, из здания и сел в машину. Ведь даже забыл помыть руки. Он услышал хруст собственных костей. Он убит? Нет, потянул шею. Размял её. А может это Макар? Нет. Он такое не сделает.   
Владимир завёл машину, сделал глубокий вдох, громко выдохнул и, потерев глаза, наконец решился выехать из этой дрянной деревушки. Ничего страшного. Он не умрёт по дороге, не влепится в столб; не станет жертвой ментовского беспредела или не будет проклят новой ведьмой. Всё обещает быть хорошим, как и всегда. Ведь так же? Он бросил взгляд на Макара. Он не блистал особой приветливостью, но и ненависть утихла. Минута расставания дала о себе знать и обоим должно было стать легче. Но вроде стало только немного хуже, по крайней мере детективу.  
Снял ручник и наконец поехали — Сокольский был рад и испуган от того, что наконец выезжает из этого идиотского места. На радио играла песня немецкой группы, о которой детектив знал не понаслышке. Она напоминала о чём-то. И знание немецкого из школы никогда не подводило. Странное ощущение.

“gegensätze ziehen sich an. (Противоположности притягиваются.)  
ai-ai-ai, (Ай-ай-ай,)  
ich kann nicht liegen, wenn ich steh', (Я не могу лежать, когда я стою,)  
kann nicht stehen, wenn ich geh'. (Не могу стоять, когда я иду.)”


	5. Chapter 5

— Ты точно хорошо водить можешь? 

Макар точно был озабочен. По детективу нельзя было сказать, что он умеет хорошо водить. И было немно-го страшно за свою жизнь, ведь кто знает, может всё окажется хуже? Но чего бояться? Ничего страшного в том, что за рулём не такой опытный человек, как старый и проверенный временем дальнобойщик. Абсо-лютно ничего.   
Владимир в свою очередь почувствовал неловко. Такой момент, в котором, вроде, ничего не было, оказался для напарника пугающим. Почему? Судя по всему, он посчитал себя более продвинутым в этом деле. Но наверняка это правда. Но и нет повода бояться вождения менее опытного человека. Какое страшное дело сотворил Сокольский, чтобы так напугать старика? Никто не знал. Даже сам Макар, но продолжал стучать пальцами по двери машины. 

— Я вожу с восемнадцати лет. То, что я на этой машине не ездил месяц или два – вовсе не приговор. Не надо разводить здесь… Наводить панику для одного зрителя. Ничего страшного в моём вождении нет. То, что я слушаю за рулём радио «Максимум», не значит, что я сверну под какой-то рок с трассы. Не шансон же, что-бы уснуть по дороге. 

Параноидальность мыслей дальнобойщика сверлила мозги детектива, и было несколько неприятно. Такое искусство мучения было прекрасным аккомпанементом к ситуации на дороге — авария на левой полосе несколько напрягала и один взгляд на неё потряс Макара. Что за идиоты водят машины? Как такое вообще можно допустить? А что, если этот детективишка умудрится вдолбаситься в машину в правой полосе, для симметрии?

— Не смотрите туда. 

Макар надул губы, словно обиделся. Может он всё-таки по-настоящему обиделся, но не решился обращать внимание на это. Не нужно было соглашаться и приезжать. Лучше бы забил, доехал до заправки, закончил заказ и… и всё. Конец. Нет, не конец… последний заказ, и всё. Свобода. А месть-то не ждёт, не будет терпеть такой несправедливости. Ничуть не хотелось терпеть такое отношение к машине, к его любимице. Нечест-но это всё, несправедливо и просто… Просто не хочется больше таких случаев. Какая наглая тварь вообще посмела такое совершить? Наверняка, это не человек, который знает Макара лично. 

— О чём думаете? 

Владимир прервал тишину. Хотя, на деле-то, тишина была формальной — не было разговора, только играла музыка. Не хотелось сидеть в напряжённой обстановке, хоть по Макару и не было видно, что он хочет гово-рить. Но почему — не было понятно от слова совсем. Такой замкнутый, а кажется разговорчивым. Может он разговорчив только с теми людьми, с которыми точно имеет общие интересы. А чего в детективе не то? Любит машины, помогает с тяжёлым делом. Чем не повод разговориться? 

— Не важно. Не хочу говорить. Сколько нам ехать? 

Теперь точно понятно, что не хочет говорить. Ну, не проблема. По крайней мере, ясно, что он просто стре-мится к мести и спасению машины. Либо чести. 

— Минут сорок. А Вы настолько любите свою машину? 

Он очнулся и, надув губы, не стал думать. 

— Я? Свою машину? Ты ещё спрашиваешь? Я работаю с ней лет пять, я твой рот наоборот выверну! Она – моё единственное счастье. Не смей что-то пиз- говорить про мою малышку, я тебя с окна прям здесь и вы-кину, собака ты волосатая, тю на тебя! Такое золото раз в жизни встретишь, не смей посомневаться в истин-ности моей любви, я тебя на кол повешу! Спрашивает ещё… Господи, ты же умный, детектив же, работаешь, чего за глупости меня спрашиваешь? Совсем дурости набрался от этих деревенщин? Рот твой натянуть на ручку передач… Ругаться нету сил из-за тебя, епашма… 

Макар, вспыльчиво выговорившись, вновь надул губы и хотел уже было плюнуть из окна, но оно было за-крыто. Если бы был шанс, то он бы его и выбил, но платить не охота. Теперь он точно не хотел говорить, как и Владимир. Оба замолчали, и ехали все остальные минут сорок под звуки радио. Ни один из них, вроде, не хотел показаться другому плохим человеком, но каждый оставался до сих пор при том же мнении, что и оставил при первой встрече. Однако, детектив наоборот, хотел поменять своё мнение в лучшую сторону. В любом случае, ничего мерзкого и плохого в характере друг друга мужчины не могли увидеть. Простая не-приязнь.   
Наконец, они вышли из машины у полицейского участка. Детектив закрыл дверь и они направились в зда-ние, где их никто не ждал, кроме заведующего, который знал и имя, и примерное время прибытия. Вроде, он не знал, как вообще выглядит Владимир, но, видимо, с утреца ему сказал о гостях Владислав. В этой де-ревне мало кто умел молчать. Это и не суть — сидящая у приёмной женщина сама подошла к гостям и, представившись, провела их в кабинет к тому самому Валерию Никитичу. 

— Здравствуйте, это Владимир, Сокольский я, по отцу Валерьевич. Со мной виновник торжества Макар Бо-голюбов, а с Вами мне чрезвычайно приятно познакомиться, — Владимир пожал руку мужчине и сел на кресло прямо напротив него. — Вы же помните, с чем мы?

— Да, помню. А чего Вы мне руку не жмёте, а, Макар? Я по-вашему козёл отпущения, м? 

Валерий был тем ещё шутником, очень харизматичным мужчиной, да и в целом, интересным человеком. Чем только он не увлекался, но оказался на посту заведующего участком. Он был вполне доволен такой ра-ботой. 

— Я? Тю, господи… Раз Вам так надо.. — Макар брезгливо протянул крепкую руку и её пожал полицейский. Кому-то из них было определённо противно. 

— Так, Владимир, о чём мы? Камеры, да-с? — Валерий уткнулся в компьютер в поисках папки с записями прошлого дня. Хоть у него и болела мозга, но его немного увлекло дело. Хоть оно было глупым и из уст Владислава не столь ярким, всё равно что-то ухватило его. Может сама абсурдность, может простое любо-пытство. Смешно было слышать, что какой-то довольно взрослый мужик готов гнаться за кем-то, кто просто слил у него соляру. Такая глупая, но увлекательная история. По истине смелым человеком можно было назвать Сокольского, что взялся за такого клиента, ведь он упрямый, и видимо совсем не любим никем. 

— Конечно, да… Нам нужна, как я помню, камера у тысячного километра трассы… Макар, напомни, прошу.

— Тыща четырёхсотый, на М-одиннадцать, — раздражённо выпалил дальнобойщик, после чего уставился в окно, пробубнив что-то под нос и тихо вздохнув. Такая компания была неприятна уж точно. Какой-то мент, какой-то мужик, косящий под мента, и что может быть хуже? 

— Спасибо, так вот…

После этого момента Боголюбов перестал слушать разговор и просто пялился в окно, раздумывал о чём по-пало и на повестке дня у него оказался детектив. Он совал свой дрянной нос куда не надо, от чего было очень неприятно с ним говорить. Скорее всего, таким он был только из-за своей профессии, но и это не бы-ло отговоркой — до такого уж было Макару неприятно думать о нём, что лучше бы не думал вовсе. Всё больше и больше он хотел отговорить себя прошлого о поездки в эту, как он любил говорить, пердь, в ко-торой люди совсем отупевшие и от слова совсем неинтересные. Но он собирался уже платить, он пообе-щал, и вот – пути обратно нет. Если бы был шанс, то он бы уехал, или ушёл пешком за топливом, заполнил бак грузовика, и уехал, но такого счастья мужчине было не видать. Сквозь мысли он услышал то, что его по-звал детектив. Но, раз он не слушал, то упустил мысль. В чём Владимир был хорош, так это в понимании внимания дальнобойщика. Тихонько усмехнувшись, Сокольский глянул в глаза Макара, наконец повернув-шегося к людям передом.

— Нам придётся ехать в другой участок. У них нет записей. Но там мы точно узнаем вора, да. 

— Прекрасно, аху… Прекрасно. Ага. Ну поехали, только не убей меня и свою машину. 

Владимир поблагодарил Валерия за помощь и вышел из офиса, а после из здания. Поведение Макара хоть и раздражало, но кто он такой, чтобы учить такого амбала? Ведь он самостоятельный и никого не будет слу-шать. Хотя, вставить словечко всё равно захотелось. 

— Вы опять не слушали ничерта? Вы взрослый, мать моя женщина, человек, почему такие глупости? Это от-носится напрямую к Вам, совсем не интересна судьба Вашей крошки? Судя по всему, эта крошка уже как пылинка. Лишь бы уехать, да? Участвовать в деле не надо, когда Вы и пострадавший, и свидетель? Господи, я… Да чёрт с Вами, я разбираюсь с делом и уезжайте на все четыре стороны. Как Вы ко мне, так и я к Вам. Деревенские хотя бы приятные люди. 

Макар не нашёл слов, чтобы ответить. Вроде ему и было неприятно, а вроде и стыдно. Странно всё было, очень необычно. Если бы ему довелось измениться, то вряд ли бы он это сделал. По чьей-то просьбе делать сие не было привлекательным предложением. Каким бы ни был обозлённым Макар, его по-настоящему сильно выбило из колеи. Таких слов от детектива он точно не ожидал услышать. Он его так выбесил? Ведь кажется очень спокойным человеком, а тут такое. Слишком странно, чтобы воспринимать в каком-то хоро-шем или даже нейтральном ключе. Скорее всего, именно это и окажется пищей для раздумий на поездку в другой город.

— Куда мы едем? 

— Дорогой Макар, нужно было слушать, а не считать листья берёзы целых пятнадцать минут. Мы едем в Шахты, в другой участок. Нас там встретят, жаль не накормят и не напоят. 

— А сколько ехать-то? 

— Какие мы стали любопытные. Час с хвостиком. 

Владимир настолько выбил и себя из колеи, что с привычных ста двадцати по трассе выжимал сто сорок, от которых его корыто чуть ли не скрипело. От этих звуков было не особо приятно думать о поездке Макару, и он решил углубиться в мысли и по-настоящему подумать о своих ценностях. Считал машины, деревья… но тему ценностей никак не мог отодвинуть. Но вот, он понял, что «какого чёрта меня учит этот сопляк?», и по-качал головой, опять начал стучать пальцами по двери.   
Детективу несколько противным стало думать, и он с пустой головой за сорок минут доехал до второго участка, фактически опережая свой же план на день. Он не любил планы, но на этот раз пришлось подумать хоть о чём-то.  
Его вновь встретили на пороге, но на этот раз провёл в кабинет заведующего мужчина. Плотный, круглый и несколько смешной. Перед входом в кабинет Владимир взглянул на Макара, а после сделал глубокий вдох и вошёл.

— Здравствуйте, я Владимир Сокольский, по отцу Валерьевич. Это Макар Боголюбов, наш пострадавший. Мы по поводу камер. 

— Борис Парыгин, приятно познакомиться. 

Этот мужчина оказался более серьёзным, чем Валерий Никитич из Ростова, но работал он так же отменно. Мужчины пожали руки, даже Макар самостоятельно протянул руку менту, которого презирал, но приходи-лось вытягивать из себя такое. Борис оказался несколько больше и крепче того заведующего, что обитал в прошлом городе. Вёл он себя статно, но был по истине приятным и разговорчивым.   
Макар на этот раз вслушивался в разговор, во все детали и несколько удивлялся. Столько профессиональ-ных терминов, но стоял вопрос — почему с детектива не просили лицензию? Ему верят на слово? Конечно, он выглядел как человек, которому надо доверять, даже без сомнений, но от полиции такое видеть до-вольно странно. Слепо доверять уверенно выглядящему мужчине как минимум непрофессионально, но, раз так людям нужно, то Макар не будет мешать — по крайней мере в этот раз.   
Пока мужчины выискивали нужные записи, дальнобойщик немного вышел за рамки своей обычной мысли, в которой плавал годами, если не десятилетиями. Ностальгия по старым временам или обычная рефлексия по произошедшему буквально неделю назад всегда спасала Макара, когда ему нужно найти топливо для мыслей или заставить себя уснуть, но в этот раз он думал о себе. Его прервали только полицейские, которые нашли запись от двенадцати часов прошедшего дня.

— Да, вот этот мудак, чёрный седан, прям рядом, сволочь, встал… Вот, вот эта тварь безмозглая, а… Я ему покажу, где тут раки зимуют! 

— Макар, там и номера ели видно. Единственное, что мы можем выяснить по первой букве номера и моде-ли — примерный адрес владельца. Ну, этим и займёмся с Борисом.

— Конечно. Подождите несколько минут, и всё будет готово. 

Дальнобойщик вновь уплыл в мир своих мыслей, но продолжал избегать той темы, что именно сейчас стала очень важной. Но совесть его всё-так не давала покоя, приходилось бороться с собой. Почему-то именно сейчас нужно было задумываться о том, чтобы и слушать чужой разговор, и пытаться придти с самим собой к компромиссу. 

— Макар, мы его нашли. Он в этом городе, поедем его искать… 

— А… прекрасно. 

Совесть не давала выражаться настолько ярко и нагло, как ему хотелось. Хоть буквально несколько минут он блистал от выражения своей ненависти к тому человеку, сейчас стало немного проблемно и думать в ка-ком-то ключе ярости. Может быть, ему стало по-настоящему стыдно перед Владимиром. Он хотел мести, но справедливой, по всем законам. И не важно каким.   
После нескольких минут переговоров Сокольского и Парыгина наконец можно было выйти из душного и противного, хоть и пахнущего терпким парфюмом одного из полицейских, помещения, смутно напомина-ющего Макару о чём-то давнем и далёком. Может о том, как он сдавал на права сто лет назад, может о пер-вом попадании в участок двести лет назад — отчётливо он уже не помнил, но точно знал, что менты его в том участке запомнили, и когда тот пришёл сдавать на права, то встретили его с распростёртыми объятиями.   
На улице Владимир громко выдохнул, и во рту стало так сухо, что хотелось утопиться только ради успокое-ния горлышка. Но не бутылки. Наверняка, сегодня вечером лучше выпить. Как лекарство, только для души.   
Они сели в машину, и наконец детектив мог откинуться на кресло, дать своей голове минутку на отдых ото всех. Что сегодня пить? Наверное, пиво. «Заехать бы на заправку, или в магазинчик по дороге, взять разлив-ного и рыбки сушёной, чтобы душу потешить. Потом завалиться спать, и всё… Никакой лапши на ушах, ника-ких макарон передо мной… Наконец-то нашли этого человека. Хотя, я ж в мыслях. Нашли этого мудака.»  
Спустя несколько минут, проведённых в тишине, Владимир завёл машину и открыл окно, в которое по-хозяйски харкнул, и тронулась машина. Воздух, заносящийся с улицы от быстрой езды по городу освежил разум детектива, от чего тот несколько очнулся после плохого выговора Макару, и в целом не особо удач-ной поездки. Буквально через пятнадцать минут они доехали до дома предполагаемого преступника, и де-тектив вышел из машины. Чёрного седана не было видать, и он пошёл во двор, осматривать каждый авто-мобиль, стоящий там. Все те седаны, что стояли, были похожи друг на дружку. Пришлось обойти всю зону парковки, перед тем как дошло осознание — машина может стоять и с другой стороны дома. Сокольский направился обходить всю местность около дома и, наконец, нашёл ту самую машину. Он ждал десять минут, двадцать, сорок, но ничего не произошло. К его удивлению, скоро уже должно было быть время обеда.   
Макар, сидя в машине, совсем ничерта не понимал — куда ушёл детектив? Почему он вообще куда-то смо-тался? Хотя, логично, наверняка искать преступника. Дальнобойщику хотелось есть, но выйти из незакрытой машины не было хорошим решением и он сидел, ждал Владимира, который, сволочь, по зову сердца при-шёл. Судя по всему, сам проголодался. 

— Я сколько сидел и ждал его, никак не выходил. Наверное, ему кто-то передал, что ищут. Тварь такая… По-сидим до шести и уедем. Сейчас есть пойдём, не против?

— Не против. Только куда? 

На невыключенном радио заиграла знакомая, приятная душе песня. От одного начал было предельно ясно её название:

— О, вечно молодой 

Эту фразу одновременно произнесли мужчины, от чего Владимир немного посмеялся, а Макар замялся. Смешно, но странно. Этот знает такие песни? Не только свой рок? После того, как владелец машины закрыл свой аппарат, то они пошли искать кафе поблизости. Вроде бы на улице было жарко, но идти по тени им ка-залось неописуемым наслаждением, которое не постичь простым смертным в какой-нибудь Москве, где всегда нее выше тридцати. Здесь же было чуть ли не тридцать пять градусов, от чего мозги могли затухнуть, а голова совсем отсохнуть вместе с глазами.   
Ресторан с названием Малиновка не выглядел плохим местом для проведения там обеда. Мешала только свадьба в левой стороне зала, где ошивались четыре официанта из шести. Когда мужчины сели за свобод-ный столик, то ждать пришлось одно меню минут пять, от чего Макар выругался на официанта, который, су-дя по всему, уже наплевательски относился ко всей своей работе. Детектив заказал борщ, чай и чуть не за-был про селёдку под шубой, а дальнобойщик корзинку хлеба, оливье, квас и солянку. Вроде, Макар мог за-казать намного больше, но, судя по его виду, аппетита не прибавилось после всей ситуации. С самого утра можно было понять, что день не задастся. Но, благо, обед был прекрасен и оба смаковали, несмотря на идиотское обслуживание. За обедом и перекидываться словами не пришлось, ведь Макар точно не был настроен на какие-то душевные разговорчики. Немерено много криков доносилось от гостей свадьбы, ко-торые слишком нагло врывались в приличную обстановку нормальной части зала. Неприязнь к таким людям была многолетней у Владимира, с того времени, как он сходил на свадьбу дядьки в свои одиннадцать лет. Крики, родственники по десятому колену, напившиеся и неадекватные люди. Мягко говоря, впечатление плохое. Твёрдо — ненависть.   
Макар сам вспомнил свою тихую свадьбу, ведь не сильно много хотелось тратить им с женой на какую-то бредовую идею собирания всех со всех углов страны только ради обеда и подарков. Они устроили соб-ственное празднование, после чего, через девять с каплей месяцев, в их семье появилась первый ребёнок — дочь Катя. Катюшка, как её любил называть Макар, была очень прилежной ученицей. Но ей в противопо-ложность был брат Костя, родившийся через три года, после неё. Конечно, они были очень похожи внешне и по-одинаковому любимы своими родителями, но кто-то в таком случае оказался глупее. Костю всегда би-ли за непослушание и плохие оценки. Всё равно он не хотел брать пример со своей сестры, которая была во многом лучше него. То, что он завидовал делало ему только хуже. И так он попал в компанию глупых маль-чиков, которые с малого возраста вели себя как неадекваты. Конечно, Макар по ним скучал. Хотел знать, как дела у Кати в универе, и как там дело сварщика Костика. Но они отвернулись от него, ведь мать для них бы-ла опорой, а не он. Хотя он любил их, и показывал это всеми способами. К его сожалению, вся семья смени-ла номера. Раз им не нужно, то он и не полезет.   
Счёт оплатил Владимир, мужчины вышли, даже не забрав сдачу, мол, оставили на чай, и подошли обратно к машине. Детектив открыл двери, завёл двигатель и вновь оставил Макара, на этот раз на более долгое вре-мя. Последнему только и приходилось делать, что рефлексировать по ушедшей от него семейной жизни. Первое свидание, первый секс, знакомство с родителями и роспись в Загсе, — вот, что отпечаталось ярко в голове мужчины. Иногда он глядел в зеркало заднего вида, свисающее с крыши машины, обитой тканью. Видно, что устал. Видно, что надоело. И бесило то, что за такой отрезок времени до сих пор не был замечен тот самый вор. Судя по всему, обратно они поедут без улова. На лице дальнобойщика было написано, что тот до ужаса сильно вымотан всей этой ситуацией. Без сомнений проведена линия между его прошлым и настоящим. Его мир мал, ничтожен. По-настоящему проклят.   
Владимир вернулся после полутора часов сидения на скамье у подъезда, следя за всеми, кто проходил ми-мо. Конечно, это не обернулось успехом, но заставляло приехать в эти проклятые Шахты и на следующий день. Заведённая машина была готова к отправлению, и они поехали. Почти на выезде из города на трассу, ведущую к «дому», детектив заметил маленький продуктовый, рядом с которым был и пивной ларёк. 

— Какое предпочтёте? Светлое, тёмное, фильтрованное? Или не пьёте?

— Тёмное, если будет, то возьми минтая ещё, на закуску. 

Владимир зашёл в подвальное помещение, в котором и находилась пивнушка. Ну, это грубо говоря — пить тут запрещали, ведь простой магазинчик. Кассирша не казалась приветливой, как и все сотрудники этой ды-ры, хоть их и было немного. Пахло сыростью, но для такого места это не было необычной вещью. Когда мужчина подошёл к кассе, то его глаза разбежались от выбора пива и рыбы. Конечно, он запомнил, что Ма-кару нужно какое-то тёмное пиво и минтай, но от такого разнообразия стало немного непонятно, что имен-но брать. Выбор пал на «Хамовники», которое стоило немного и по памяти не было плохим, и на светлое пиво с каким-то идиотским названием «Элф», а закуска состояла из минтая и колец кальмара. Четыре литро-вые бутылки пива никогда не вредили никому. После такого сложного дня уж точно не помешают.   
Когда Владимир вернулся в машину, то положил пакет на заднее сидение и через зеркало заднего вида лег-ко бросил взгляд на сидящего рядом Макара. Судя по всему, он о чём-то думал. О чём-то тяжёлом для его души. Лучше ему не мешать, ведь если бы он желал поговорить, то сам бы начал разговор, а не ждал этого от детектива. От этого, конечно, не было лучше никому в машине, но немного спокойней морально. Не бу-дет лишних ссор.   
Они доехали до деревушки через минут сорок, но с какой-то стороны туда ехать и не хотелось. Как Влади-мир узнал из слов Владислава, его приезда ждала половина деревни. Но это не было главной проблемой вечера, сейчас мужчине нужно было просто расслабиться, ради чего он заперся в здании с Макаром, закрыл все жалюзи и включил свет в офисе и комнате отдыха, оставив его выключенным в проклятом зале ожида-ния, который до сих пор пылился.   
Детектив вытащил из пакета пиво и закуски на стол, пригласил Макара присесть, а сам выкинул пакет в по-мойку и стал мыть руки. Для таких случаев у него было припасено несколько больших стаканов, которые он натирал раз в месяц как минимум. Он достал две кружки, тарелку, выложил закуски на тарелку, а пиво раз-лил по кружкам — себе светлое, Макару тёмное. Можно было сказать, что вечер удался, хоть и день был неудачным. 

— Вот скажи мне, ты реально не увидел этого ублюдка? Или ты, бля, издеваешься? — Макар, уже выпив-ший полторы кружки, начал несколько вспыльчивей, чем до этого. Теперь его честности точно ничего не мешало, ведь он быстро пьянел и любил в таком состоянии правдиво выговариваться. 

— Я? Издеваюсь? Не смешите, Макар… Я сидел, смотрел на всех людей, проходящих мимо, и ни один из них даже не обращал внимание на эту машину. Завтра всё равно обратно поедем.

— Ты чё, совсем уже? Мы проторчали там сто лет, так ещё и завтра? Ты, блять, уверен? Мне чё, опять надо будет сидеть в твоей машине весь день и думать о своей жизни? Сука, издеваешься… 

Владимир думал о том, чтобы оставить мужчину в деревне, но вдруг он найдёт виновника? Макар же ждал мести, а в чём смысл ждать? 

— Вам придётся поехать. А если я найду этого человека, кто мстить-то будет? Я? Она не будет ждать. Я про месть, если что. Ну, можете погулять по городу, а не сидеть в машине и думать о… чём-то своём. — его го-лос, расслабленный и ясный, несколько успокаивал и дальнобойщика, который сильно разозлился из-за произошедшего. 

— Так чё мне делать в этой дыре? Бухать? В дом престарелых пиздовать? Вот серьёзно подумай, вот и чё мне торчать там? Бля, смысл? Не понимаю ваще… — Макару с его несносным характером совсем не хоте-лось и думать о перспективе проведения дня в одиночку, хоть он и говорил себе, что на детектива ему наплевать и его компания ничуть не интересна. За такое время ему, безусловно, тяжко было принять какую-то привязанность. Даже с тем, что они провели всего два дня вместе, в любом случае было бы приятно вспомнить обоим какие-то детали. Может эта пьянка, может обед в Малиновке. Они были по-настоящему противоположны друг другу, но могли и остаться друзьями. Хоть дальнобойщик не желал признавать это или даже думать о таком, такое было возможно. 

— Там есть парк, есть торговый центр, не знаю… Мне кажется, Вы найдёте себе дело. Могу и до автосалона довезти, если хотите. Самая муторная и скучная работа всё равно на мне, так что у меня больше права воз-мущаться, — детектив усмехнулся и взглянул на закрытое окно. Сквозь жалюзи проходил свет закатного солнца, золотые лучи которого ложились и на пол, и на стол. Будто как вчера. — ну я ж не жалуюсь, а только принимаю это как должное. Конечно, понимаю, что затягивать не хотели это дело, но вынудили обстоя-тельства. Поймите правильно, я ж не специально.

— Да тьфу на тебя… Ладно тогда. Лишь бы это всё закончилось поскорее. 

Мужчины посидели в тишине ещё полчаса, распивая пиво и закусывая. Тарелка к концу трапезы осталась пустой, так же как и две бутылки тёмного и одна светлого пива. Владимир выпустил Макара и сам, будучи немного пьяным, решил сходить в туалет перед предстоящей ему работой. Пустив беглый взгляд на себя в зеркале, он расстегнул ширинку, пуговицу и спустил брюки, которые точно надо было постирать. Поднял стульчак, спустил трусы и, удовлетворённо вздохнув, отвёл душу. Конечно, ему было приятно наконец-то расслабиться. И вот детектив смысл за собой, привёл штаны в порядок и, сполоснув руки, взглянул на себя. То ли он ликовал от маленькой победы, то ли разочаровался, ведь в чём был вопрос на этот раз? Наверняка ему нужно было тоже работать над собой. Сегодня он сорвался на Макара, но тому это должно было слу-жить уроком. С самого утра все понимали, что день не задастся. Его свято-глубокое чувство долга перед дальнобойщиком не отпускало, и совесть совсем не могла отпустить его руку, сильно вспотевшую от дли-тельного контакта.   
Волосы детектива, орехово-русые, гладкие и нежные, громко выделялись на фоне остроскулого лица, что ярко светилось от счастья время от времени. Но иногда было и горестно. Его насупленное лицо часто вызы-вал смех у сверстников в школе, и обиженный парень отворачивался, либо вовсе уходил из класса. Его взгляд был пронзительным из-за изумрудных глаз, врезающихся и поражающих наповал. Ему любо было глядеть на многих девочек, млеющих от взгляда.   
Разочарован и несколько разбит, но нужно работать. Он вышел, сел за своё рабочее место и стал разбирать документы из своей сумки. Его клонило в сон, трепало душу и не тянуло работать. А приходилось через силу заниматься. Глаза слипались, голова кружилась, и мужчине пришлось прилечь на стол, разглядывая бумаги и фотографии с парковки. Может это не та машина? А может ему просто очень хочется спать?


	6. Chapter 6

Владимир проснулся в девять утра на своём рабочем месте от каких-то голосов за дверьми здания. То ли они что-то скандировали, пытаясь добиться непонятно чего, то ли какой-то митинг. Хотя, какие к чёрту ми-тинги в этой деревне. Послышался стук в дверь и сонному мужчине пришлось для начала выглянуть наружу сквозь жалюзи, а там увидеть половину деревню и Владислава с Макаром у дверей. Как только дверь была открыта, то голоса стали громче и все взгляды устремились на вышедшего. 

— Какого чёрта происходит? С каких пор у нас в городе забастовки? 

— Это люди ради Вас пришли… Жалуются, что вообще не видят Вас здесь последние два дня, а им очень нужно. — Владислав, взглянув на только-только проснувшегося мужчину, понял, что вся эта толпа ничего не добьётся, раз мужчине сейчас некогда заниматься проблемами деревенских друзей.

— Ты, это… Я от этих идиотов полчаса назад встал, а ты ещё и спал так долго. Крепко спишь? — Макар тонко подметил. Спал детектив действительно хорошо, и сны ему снились очень красочные. 

Сегодняшней ночью, проведённой в офисе, ему приснился довольно странный сон. Он был дома, в своей комнате. Его внешность не была обычной, но и ту он не смог чётко определить в зеркале. Оно было разби-то. В каждом осколке было по одному знакомому и важному для Владимира человеку. В самом большом — мать, в куске поменьше сидел отец; в остальных были его старые друзья, даже Владислав, и… Макар. Взяв-шись за его дело, он чувствовал, что будет что-то неладное, но тесной связи не ожидалось от слова совсем. Все образы глядели на него и выглядели так реалистично… Детективу было просто не по себе. Напряжённая ситуация за окном в реальной жизни перенеслась и в сон, от чего все во сне стали стучать по стеклу изнутри. Но образ Макара в том сне никак не переставал напрягать детектива. 

— Я? Ну да, крепко сегодня спал… А что с людьми делать не знаю. Совсем не знаю, — Владимир оглянул окружающих его людей: Макар напряжённо сжимал предплечье своей рукой и глядел на детектива скеп-тично; Владислав нервно и с переживанием глядел то на толпу, то на Сокольского, желая каких-то ответов от того. Толпа жадно глядела на детектива и тот точно не знал, что ему сделать, но – момент – ему пришла прекрасная идея — хотя, похоже знаю. Владислав, возьмёшься за моё дело, пока я в отъезде? 

— У меня же нет лицензии, я ничего в этом и не понимаю… — робко отвечал парень, глаза которого то ли светились от счастья, то ли искали помощи от страха перед такой ответственностью. 

Владимир отошёл в сторону с Владиславом и на ухо ему начал говорить:

— Я сам без лицензии полгода, только тихо. В этом деле ничего страшного и нет, ты в этой деревне, навер-ное, по моим рассказам знаешь, где все свои трусы прячут. Не переживай, к тебе здесь не придут с серьёз-ным делом. Макар же редкое, даже очень, исключение. 

— Ладно, я… постараюсь Вас не разочаровать. Спасибо большое. За такую… интересную работу. Я очень Вас уважаю, и точно буду делать всё, что потребуется. 

Владимира определённо брала гордость за то, что он словно вырастил в парне смелость и целеустремлён-ность. Всё то время, что они проводили вместе, как понял детектив, прошло вовсе не зря, и именно в таком надёжном человеке он и нуждался. Конечно, хоть и переполняли того большие и необъемлимые чувства, нужно было собираться и уезжать в шахты. 

— Тебе тут спасибо, Владислав. Спас и меня, и всех. Добрый ты малый, да и надёжный. Всем бы такого… — детектив приобнял паренька, а после отвлёкся на толпу и подошёл к той чуть ближе. — Ближайшее время мою работу в городе выполняет хороший молодой человек – Владислав. Вы его все знаете, и обращайтесь к нему с любовью, учтивостью и уважением. А вообще, Владислав Борисыч, рекомендую сегодня хорошо по-стараться. Люди хорошо отплатят. 

— Когда поедем уже? Этот урод мог давно уехать. Давай торопиться, а? — Макар с надеждой взглянул на Сокольского, от чего тот несколько поёжился и взглянул на дальнобойщика, чьё лицо выражало глубокое волнение: то ли из-за воспоминаний, то ли от того, что всё идёт наперекосяк поставленным планом и месть уже не столь привлекательна. 

— Сейчас, мне нужно… Понимаете, я ночевал в офисе. Мне нужно хоть душ принять, я без него ведь сам не свой. 

— Тогда давай быстрее. Я тебя подожду в офисе, погляжу на этого… малого. 

Дальнобойщику приходилось в какой-то мере смиряться с участью на предстоящий день, ведь для него он предстоял быть скучным до ужаса. Конечно — весь день мучаться от скуки, метаться от мысли до другой и по-настоящему чувствовать себя одиноким вновь. Рядом ни любимой, ни знакомой души, и с этим приходи-лось справиться.   
После почти бессонной ночи Макару вовсе перестало чудиться плохое отношение к его персоне со стороны всех окружающих. Даже если Владимир и вспылил, ему было просто необходимо выпустить пар и хоть че-му-то научить напарника. Хотя и напарником его было сложно назвать. Просто сопровождающий и изредка дающий показания мужчина, кидающий едкие комментарии и иглистые словечки из своей пасти. Иногда ему самому было неприятно смотреть на себя, как и сегодня — он зашёл в тот самый туалет в офисе Влади-слава, прошедши через толпу людей, ожидающих чуда от парнишки. Он взглянул на своё усталое от бес-сонницы лицо, постарался улыбнуться, но после поник, тихо выдыхая. Наверняка не его день, ведь больной вид не был предвестием чего-то хорошего. Наверняка, ему было просто плохо от выпитого прошлым вече-ром пива. Хотелось прописать в своё толстое и смуглое лицо смачную оплеуху, лишь бы всё окружающее стало сном. Но оно таким и не собиралось становиться, даже после плеснувшей в лицо воды из крана. Сего-дня его спутником точно не будет алкоголь — его отрезвление проходило болезненно, и бессонница, му-чившая его до четырёх утра, до сих пор напоминала о себе. В любом случае нужно дожить этот день и гля-деть, что будет дальше. Может наконец-то выйдет из тени тот наглый идиот.  
Боголюбов вышел из здания с помытыми руками и мокрым лицом, поймал на себе взгляды нескольких де-ревенских баб и мужиков. Работа Владислава, безусловно, кипела, и по его лицу было видно, что тот насла-ждается. Дверь, распахнутая настежь, напоминала первую встречу с детективом. В тот день была открыта дверь точно так же настежь, сидели те же лица, но на этот раз за столом сидел не Сокольский, интеллигент-но похлёбывающий кофе из кружки, а стройный длинный парень в одной рубашонке с короткими рукавами. Ему наверняка должна подойти такая работа. По одному его виду можно было понять искреннее счастье и благодарность детективу. Макар ухмыльнулся и мигом отвернулся, чтобы откашляться в кулак и плюнуть слюной на раскалённый от солнца асфальт, что он и сделал. Только он знал, что был рад за Владислава, но не осознавал этого.   
Через пятнадцать минут к офису прибежал Владимир, яро надушившийся и приодевшийся словно в универ-ситет, ведь надел джинсы с футболкой, носки с глупым принтом и белые кеды. Он взял с собой и рюкзак с кучей бумаг, но напоследок решил проведать новоиспечённого следователя. Тот засиял от появления муж-чины на пороге, но сдержал свои эмоции. Лишь его голубые глаза по-детски блестели от счастья. Детектив лишь хотел сказать про то, что парень может отобедать в подсобке, где лежат ключи и пожелать удачи. Его слова не остались без благодарностей, и со спокойной душой Сокольский вышел на улицу. Лишь бы не было дождя в Шахтах.   
После утреннего душа Владимиру было легко взять и уехать прочь из деревни, что он и сделал. Может ему было просто хорошо, может душа летала. Приятное ощущение ветерка на чуть мокром лице бодрило, от чего становилось ещё проще готовиться к ужасному дню без особых перспектив к повороту событий в дру-гое русло.   
Мужчинам легко далась недолгая поездка до городишки. Макара Владимир высадил у какого-то странного парка, где тому предстояло провести полдня как минимум. Конечно, он смирился с такой судьбой, но и не переставал ворчать себе под нос. Иногда останавливался, чтобы покричать в голове на какого-то глупца, остановившегося в неположенном для такого месте.   
Солнечный и тёплый, если не жаркий, день готовил… Да ничего он особенного и не готовил никому. Обыч-ный четверг, который не давал повода радоваться. Не давал особого поручения. Простой рабочий день. Но не для Макара, который стал думать о своей жизни, пролетевшей словно мимо него. Некоторые моменты он помнил действительно отчётливо, некоторые расплылись в памяти, исчезли и словно пролетели мимо него. Проскочившие мимо события либо не имели значения и совсем не играли роли в его жизни, либо зна-чили слишком много и их нужно было моментально забыть. Некоторые из последних не могли быть стёрты из памяти. К примеру, отношение его друзей к их родителям. Абсолютно неуважительное поведение к за-ботящихся о них людях было неприемлемо для Макара, ведь даже в сложное для всех время и при отсут-ствии каких-то хотелок тому не становилось хуже. Он ждал улучшения и не просил многого, в отличие от тех наглецов, что бесконечно просили что-то новое у родителей, которые и так пахали на трёх работах без вы-ходных. Их рано или поздно настигла карма, в которую неустанно верил дальнобойщик. Безусловно, такое повлияло и на отношения последнего со сверстниками.   
Чем-то противным отдавал и случай с в ПТУ, где Макару посчастливилось учиться. Вроде, ничего необычно-го — все третьекурсники вышли на перекур на длинной перемене. Но завязалась рядом драка каких-то пер-вокурсниками, на что никто из одногруппников не стал реагировать. Боголюбову, как любителю справедли-вости, приходилось разнимать всех идиотов в одиночку, абсолютно без чужой помощи. Такой пацифизм не хотелось видеть.   
Относить расставание с женой не хотелось ему к этой категории, но для него приходилось делать именно так, ведь это и испортило Макара, и хотелось об этом забыть, лишь бы вернуть того жизнерадостного, эмо-ционального и самоотверженного Макара, что покорил бы всю Землю своими поступками. Ссоры дома, вечные истерики по какой-то бессмыслице никак не могли уложиться в голове мужчины. Детей всё чаще отправляли в гости, лишь бы те не заставали крики и разговоры на очень повышенных тонах. Всё зашло в тупик, когда они поссорились из-за детей. Из-за их поведения, друзей, школы, учителей. Зачем они это устроили было непонятно никому, но приходилось после этого лично Боголюбову отходить довольно дол-го. Его сны были наполнены преследующими его образами детей и жены. После развода, когда бывшие су-пруги поделили имущество и дети ушли к жене, Макар запомнил лишь одну её фразу.  
«Ты не разбитое зеркало, чтобы я тебя собирала по кусочкам и ранила себя. Ты не тот человек, ради которо-го я буду жертвовать собой»  
И была бы воля Боголюбова, тот и забыл бы о таком. Но настолько было важным для изменения их расста-вание, что стал он из доброго и неравнодушного мужчины грубым и необщительным мужиком, цепляю-щимся за любой повод поругаться с кем-то. Прогнил как яблоко — изнутри.  
Была бы воля Боголюбова, он бы и не вспомнил об этом на прогулке. Обо всём том, что заставляет его чув-ствовать ярость каждый день. О том, что пришлось опорой для травмы на заводе, из-за которой он ушёл ра-ботать дальнобойщиком. Трагичным оказалось зарождение нового своенравного Макара, что был придир-чив и невыносим. Его можно было понять, но нельзя было узнать для этого. Из открытого и практичного мужчины он превратился в чёрствого язвительного мужика. Его можно было понять, но нельзя было при-нять.   
Была бы воля, он бы заметил, как прошёл весь парк вдоль и поперёк пять раз и упустил из виду много инте-ресных деталей, окружающих его. Наверняка, пришло время из скверного мужика становиться тем самым благородным рыцарем, что мог помочь всегда.  
Ведь действительно, кроме семьи к нему по-скотски мало кто относился, но он себе позволял слишком много наглеть. Наверняка, пора закинуть копеечку в карму и подобреть. 

Пока рефлексия Макара становилась более явной и расцветающей, Владимир затухал на скамье у входа в подъезд. Машина не двинулась с места. Либо водителю везло с местом, либо за руль машины никто и не садился. Конечно, никаких вестей ни от кого не было слышно. Детективу приходилось справляться со скукой сначала путём пересматривания всех бумажек, а после некого пересмотра всего дела. Может они изна-чально подозревают не того человека? Спустя три часа сидения на одном месте такая мысль сама собой пришла бы в голову. На распечатанном кадре из видео с камеры виднелся грузовик неподалёку, похожий по виду на «малышку» Макара. Может всё-таки нужно передумать?  
Его поток мыслей прервал звонок от Валерия Никитича, с которым они встречались только вчера. Он сказал о том, что владелец этого седана уехал из города вчера ночью. Владимир поблагодарил полицейского за информацию, но попросил передать Борису Парыгину то, что буквально через двадцать минут они с Мака-ром прибудут в участок по вопросу камер вновь. Конечно, ему бы и не отказали. Когда детектив доехал до того парка, где он оставил дальнобойщика и пошёл искать его. Далеко идти от выхода даже не пришлось, ведь тот гулял совсем близко к выходу и наворачивал десятый, если не пятидесятый круг по одной и той же дорожке. Всё так же витал в мыслях, думал о своей жизни и философии, характере и всех качествах. 

— Макар, мне кажется, что мы ошиблись с подозреваемым. Поехали в участок, нам нужно всё видео пере-смотреть. 

Несколько пропавший в себе Боголюбов сначала не понял, о чём же вообще идёт речь. Но как только до него дошло, то ярость его переполнила. Ведь столько времени потрачено, столько…

— Я? Я здесь торчал пять лет, пока мог узнать кто этот мудак, отомстить и свалить прочь? Ты надо мной из-деваешься? Я мог просто взять и прибить этого урода, а ты просто взял и навёл нас не на того? Какого чёрта, мне теперь надо мучаться? Я твой рот выверну шиворот-навыворот, мудила ты, псина вшивая, карбоновый двигатель тебе в кишки, дизельное топливо на голову и кучу зажигалок под ноги, как же я хочу всё разнести! Чтоб вас тут всех распидорасило петардами по всей Земле-матушке, российского сыра на вас, крысы, не хва-тит! Вы богохульники, пропеллер вас крутил и завертел, жертвы вы генной инженерии! Вас в капсулах рас-тили, чтобы идиотами стали? Недоноски без мозгов, переростки с головой и разумом страуса, песка вам в уши за мой счёт! Козы на стол, барана в баню, да чтоб всё разнесли на хате, вы, выблядки бездушные! Псо-ватые уроды, вертеть вас на вертеле, пускать на шаурму на рынке, ненавижу! Я вам всем за мой счёт куплю по капле цианида, уроды беспринципные, котов в дом запущу с помойки, чтоб всю еду сожрали, а! Тьфу на вас… Не на тебя, Владимир… — выругавшийся так, как никогда в жизни не ругался, Макар громко выдохнул в конце своей душераздирающей речи. Кажется, ему хватило. Он высказал всё, что думал о произошедшей ситуации и обо всех ненавистных ему людях. Чиста ли его душа после таких слов? Конечно нет. Чиста ли го-лова? Конечно да. 

— Я… Удивлён. В любом случае, в ситуации есть и доля Вашей вины. Если бы не наводка на чёрный седан, то мы бы закончили вчера. Или сегодня. Хотя, посмотрим, может всё-таки это он… — Владимир, всё ещё со-мневающийся и непонимающий произошедшего буквально полминуты назад, вздохнул, взглянул на Мака-ра и улыбнулся. — Пройдёмте-с в машину. Поедем под шансон в участок. Ну так, ради веселья… 

С какой-то стороны Сокольскому было понятно, что тот выругался на год вперёд, но с чего бы такие выводы? Он же не выглядел как новый человек. Может в нём что-то поменялось. Хотя, судя по его последним сло-вам можно было понять, что странно ощущалось именно отношение к детективу. Будто новый подход к жизни. Но кто ж его знает? И самому Макару приходилось задавать себе много вопросов, лишь бы не от-речься от нового мышления. А зачем ему? А на кой чёрт задумываться о каких-то изменениях?  
Ради себя. Ради исчезновения бесконечных одноцветных дней, ради своего неустанной любви к борьбе за справедливость. Ради неведомого мира, где всё кажется новым и более ярким, кричащим и глядящим на тебя с ожиданием чего-то интересного. Лишь бы не затухнуть. Лишь бы встать и гордо взглянуть на встре-вавший в горле ком и сказать ему: «я тебя больше не боюсь». Никаких тревог и лишних нервов. Только впе-рёд, к новым открытиям.  
И ведь действительно, ему было очень интересно познать неведомый мир. Познать себя заново, познать свою родную страну с её пейзажами и по истине искусными ландшафтами. Разнообразная архитектура, все виды деревьев, все типы людей. Таким интересным казался закрытый ему до этого мир. И он был готов продать всё, лишь бы исследовать все уголки страны — от Камчатки до Калининграда. То в Крыму неделю, то во Владивостоке; и что было интересного в работе дальнобойщика? На такой большой махине даже не угодишь в какое-то интересное место, ведь они не находятся на высокоскоростных трассах. Такие места лишь в глубинке, словно зарытые сокровища.   
Когда оба дошли до машины, то сели в неё и откинулись на кресла, чтобы наконец почувствовать что-то мягкое за спиной. Они переглянулись, посмеялись, и Владимир, заведя машину, с успокоением выдохнул. Лишь бы поскорее поесть.   
Они выехали под старую песню кино, которая казалась не столь старой. Зато отлично подходила к ситуации.

> «И так идут за годом год  
> Так и жизнь пройдет  
> И в сотый раз маслом вниз  
> Упадет бутерброд  
> Но, может, будет хоть день  
> Может, будет хоть час  
> Когда нам повезет  
> Я жду ответа  
> Больше надежд нету  
> Скоро кончится лето  
> Это»


End file.
